The Ember of Despair
by DragonFang2011
Summary: A couple of Ryuga's relatives pay an unexpected visit, and the world turns upside-down. New crushes, a road to redemption, family feuds, and budding friendships. CRACKFIC. OOC.
1. Help

**DISCLAIMER:**

Ryuga: Why do I have to do it?

Me: Because you're so cool!

Ryuga: (scowls) DragonFang2011 does not own Beyblade: Metal Fight.

Me: If I did, Ryuga and Hikaru would be kissing right now!

Ryuga: O.o

Hikaru: (Runs by screaming)

Me: And Ryuga would have three powerful-but-annoying little sisters (all with cool Beys), and a little brother.

Ryuga: (Glares at me) Don't make me laugh.

Me: (slaps him)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Help<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Ryuga POV<span>

_Almost there_, I told myself, my breath coming in short gasps.

I grasped the left side of my stomach, where a horizontal gash half a foot long was visible through my shirt, which was practically ripped to shreds and hung around my chest like a lifeless vine.

I felt warm blood oozing out of the wound, and winced.

An even larger slash arced diagonally across my back—stretching from my right shoulder to my left hip.

Cuts, and bruises adorned my arms like tattoos done by a two-year-old, making it even harder to move.

There was a horrible wound on the front-right-hand side of my head, just above my dragon headpiece. Blood dripped into my eyes.

My left arm was paralyzed because of a long, deep cut that began on my shoulder and ended in a spot just above my elbow.

The dragon gauntlet weighed my left arm down, making it harder to ignore the pain. It didn't help that it was made of gold.

But I was concentrating so hard on my goal that I didn't bother to take it off.

The knees of my pants were torn, revealing my bloody knees, and I was missing my boots.

My belt and launcher were dirty and uncared for. Almost every part of my body was encrusted with dried blood.

I wanted to throw up.

I could barely walk, feeling lightheaded from the loss of blood, but I pushed myself on.

I knew I looked terrible. I felt worse. The pain was hard to describe.

I remembered a familiar voice speaking to me in harsh tones, then the burning sensation of a knife as it sliced mercilessly through my sensitive flesh.

I remembered screaming—a lot.

In the dark of night, the streets were empty.

Good. I didn't need an audience.

It was embarrassing to let people see me in this state, and even more embarrassing to ask for help.

My mouth opened in a soundless yelp as I took another step. It felt like I was lifting a mountain.

The world swirled around me, a blur of color. That just made me dizzier.

_I'm not gonna make it_...

I wanted to die right then and there.

I steeled myself. I _had_ to make it.

I let my right fist drop to my side, feeling the broken pieces of my Bey—LDrago Destroy—safely tucked into my palm. A sharp thorn of metal pierced my skin as I tightened my grip on the thing I loved the most.

I was not about to let go.

I held onto my Beyblade like I would a lifeline as I clumsily stumbled towards my destination.

Finally, I saw a tall building standing on the corner of a block. The words above the entrance were hard to make out, but I knew what it said: "_B-Pit_."

I knew that this was where my rival, Gingka, often went, but I had no choice.

It was that or die, so don't judge me!

I just hoped that they'd take me in, even after everything I've done to them.

Grimacing from the effort of quickening my pace, I used my shaky right fist to push open the door.

Inside the shop were Gingka and his friends—Kenta, Kyoya, the big guy with the purple hair (I forgot his name), and the brunette computer geek.

They stared at me in shock.

Kenta was the first to speak. "Ryuga?"

Relieved, I collapsed, absentmindedly loosening my hold on LDrago. The pieces tumbled out of my hand and clattered onto the floor.

I heard a lot of gasps. The people in the store were frantically moving around.

I curled up into a ball, pulling my left arm close to me protectively.

I clenched my teeth as the cut on my back tore painfully.

"What happened?"

"Benkei!" Kyoya snapped, helping me sit up. "A little help here!"

I clutched my side in pain and groaned.

Then, the world went black.

* * *

><p>Like it? Hate it? Is Ryuga a little out of character? Comments please! Flames are welcomed! I really need to know what I got wrong!<p>

Thanks, people!

DragonFang2011


	2. Alive and Insane

Sorry for the late update! My mom grounded me... and changed the computer password! T_T

Note that in this story, you'll all be seeing a lot of Ryuga's more "comical" side, because I'm terrible at writing stories from a mean guy's point of view. Plus, none of us really know what's going on in Ryuga's head, so I'll take this opportunity to make something up (EVIL LAUGH).

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>

I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE: METAL FIGHT. Otherwise, it would be a _disaster_.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Alive... and Insane<strong>

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes.<p>

Bad idea. Stupid sunlight!

Wait, sunlight?

_I'M ALIVE!_

I was bandaged up in a lot of places, but I was still alive!

I slowly sat up, wincing as the wounds on my body screamed in protest.

"Ryuga! You're awake!" Kenta hugged me.

OW! I put my palm on his head and shoved him away.

"We thought you were a goner there." The kid didn't seem fazed by what I did to him. I think I pushed him a lot. "You lost a lot of blood."

"I noticed," I said dryly.

My torso was wrapped in bandages, which were mottled with dark red blotches of blood.

There were a few bandages on my knees, hands, feet, and arms too, as well as the gash on my head.

My dragon gauntlet, my bracelet, and my headpiece were lying on the table beside me.

At least I was still wearing my pants, which was a huge relief (ha ha ha).

"What happened?" Kenta asked.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED?" I yelled. "SOMEONE JUST TRIED TO KILL ME!"

Kenta smiled sheepishly.

_Just because I'm injured doesn't mean I'm helpless!_ I wanted to strangle the little twerp, but I think he had backup on the other side of the door.

Plus, I couldn't find L-Drago anywhere.

"Where's my Bey?"

"Madoka's fixing it," Kenta replied. "L-Drago took some serious damage there. So did you!"

I glared at him.

"Sorry."

_You'd better be_, I thought.

"Are you hungry?" Kenta asked. He gestured to a bowl of soup? on the table.

I stared out the window.

"It's not poisoned," Kenta said.

"How do I know it's not?"

"Just eat it!"

"Fine!"

I emptied the bowl, then went back to brooding.

"Who do you think did this to you?"

I gritted my teeth. That kid just couldn't give me a break!

"Probably someone who just hates my guts."

"That could be anyone!"

"Shut up." Not that many people hate me, right?

... I think that everyone despises me, so...

"I really need to get moving," I said.

"You can't travel in that condition!" Kenta protested.

"Yes, I can!"

"What if that guy catches you again?"

"Ha!" How weak did he think I was?

"I'm serious! And your Bey isn't even fixed yet!"

I hated to admit it, but the kid had a point.

Ever since he almost split L-Drago's face bolt in half, I developed a new-found respect for him. I mean, it took Gingka _months_ to put a scratch on Lightning L-Drago. Kenta did it in what, five minutes?

Which was pretty impressive, if you ask me.

"When's L-Drago going to be done, anyway?" I picked at the bandages on my right hand.

"I don't know."

_Gr..._

Someone knocked on the door.

Gingka poked his head in.

"Hey guys," he chirped. "How are you, Ryuga?"

I growled.

"Glad to hear that! My dad's downstairs. He needs to find out more about the person who um... injured you. Is it okay if he came up here?"

"Whatever," I said.

_Dang it_. That was the wrong thing to say.

"Thanks." He closed the door. I heard his footsteps pounding down the hallway, then muffled voices.

I muttered a curse under my breath.

Ryo Hagane stepped into the room.

"You doing okay there? How are you feeling?" He sat on the couch just across the room.

"Could everyone stop asking that?" I asked.

Ryo shrugged. "We were all pretty worried."

"I just wanna get out of here."

"That won't happen for a long time."

"Why not? I'm fine!"

Kenta rolled his eyes.

I could tell that Ryo was annoyed with my behavior. Well, too bad for him. I was not about to change it.

I looked out the window again. "As soon as my Bey gets returned to me, I'm outta here and you never have to see me again."

"Ryuga, in case you haven't noticed," Ryo looked like he was starting to lose his patience. "you are severely injured. You can't even move your arm."

"Of course I can!" I snapped.

"Prove it."

Before I could stop myself, I lifted my left arm, but it felt like it was wrapped in a really heavy cast... made of magma. And trust me, I know what I'm talking about.

I hissed and quickly let it drop.

"What did I tell you?"

"Shut up."

Gingka's dad sighed. "Like it or not, you'd better swallow your pride and stay here. The person who did this to you is still out there! We cannot take any chances."

"I already know who did it," I scoffed.

"Really?" Ryo almost fell out of his chair. _That_ caught him off guard, which I found really funny. I smirked.

"He wasn't very smart," I said. "He was talking nearly the whole time, so it wasn't hard to figure out his identity."

"So..." Kenta leaned forward a little. "Who was he?"

I laughed bitterly. "It's kind of obvious that it was Doji."

"Oh."

"So what did he do?" Ryo asked.

"He had a kitchen knife with him, but... no gun." _It was kind of weird that he didn't. Then again, he's pretty much a criminal, so I don't think he'll be getting any discounts on any weapon, except a stick. But why the heck would anyone sell a stick?..._

_Getting off topic_, I scolded myself.

"The guy's nuts! He was literally insane. Plus he had a weird laugh."

"Like you don't," Kenta pointed out.

Ouch. I glared at him. "True..."

"Okay, you two, focus." Ryo's eyes twinkled, like he was silently laughing at us from inside his little brain.

... I think he was.

I turned my attention back to him. "What?"

"Did Doji have anyone else with him?"

I blinked. "No. As far as I could tell, he was alone. I didn't see him coming until it was too late."

Ryo rubbed his tiny beard-thingy... whatever it was called.

"Did he at least use a Beyblade?"

I growled in frustration. "If he used a Beyblade, I would've known."

"Really? How?" He seemed really curious.

I wondered if I should tell him the truth.

_... Nah._

"Instinct," I replied. _Yeah, that's right! You're not gonna get a straight answer from me, buddy!_

"I see..." He looked a little disappointed that he didn't get more information out of me. I resisted the urge to look smug about it. So, I just steered the conversation back to the _other_ subject.

"Can I go now?"

"No."

"That's not very fair."

"Doji's going to get you if you go!" Kenta protested.

"If I stay in one place for too long, he's bound to get me sooner!" I snarled.

Kenta shut his mouth.

"I'm not yet done questioning you," Ryo said.

I was like, "DANG IT! SHUT THE FUDGE UP! WHY WON'T YOU PEOPLE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?"

But I just yelled it inside my head, so (sadly) no one else heard it but me, which kind of bummed me out. Why didn't I say it out loud? Because they'd probably kick my sorry butt out the door.

And I was half-naked, for Beyblade's sake!

Ryo didn't seem to notice the (imaginary) steam coming out of my ears. He just went on with his stupid question. "If you were so badly hurt, how did you escape?"

I snorted. "Easy. The crazy guy was too stupid to tie me up, so I grabbed a tree branch, knocked him senseless with it, and got the heck outta there!"

"Doji was dumber than we thought, then." Surprisingly, it was Kenta who said it.

_No duh! Who got him (Doji, not Kenta) hyped up on Krazy Flakes anyway?_

"Of course!" Ryo said. "Ryuga did say he was insane, didn't he? But how?"

They both looked at me. At the exact same time.

Creepy.

"How am I supposed to know?" I muttered.

_Maybe he drank some bad orange juice_, the less serious, happy-go-lucky side of me suggested.

_That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!_ the more serious, killjoy side of me screamed.

_WAAAAHH! Ryuga! Killjoy's hurting my feelings!_

_Shut up!_ I told both of them.

"We didn't say anything," Ryo said, looking confused.

It took me a moment to realize that I said "Shut up!" out loud.

Oops.

"I wasn't talking to you!" I felt my face turning red.

Kenta looked around the room. "Then who were you talking to?"

"Myself," I mumbled. My face was burning.

"Why was that?" Ryo _sure_ was enjoying this.

"Because Lucky said that Doji drank some bad orange juice!" I blurted out. Then, I face-palmed.

_WHY THE HECK DID I SAY THAT?_

Kenta looked like he was trying not to laugh. I heard some giggles from the other side of the door, too.

"Hikaru!" Benkei whispered. "You getting this?"

I heard someone hyperventilating, then, "Y-Yeah."

_Why those little retards... _Whether they were recording this for information or entertainment (or blackmail) purposes, I wasn't sure.

Imade a mental note to... talk to them... about this later (and by talk, I mean a serious beat-down; mainly Benkei).

"Maybe I'm the one going insane," I grumbled.

"Maybe you are." Ryo smiled.

Gingka's head popped into the room. "Who's Lucky?"

This was officially the most humiliating day of my life!

* * *

><p>I wasn't aiming to make this funny (if it was); it's just my style of writing. + It's fun to get Ryuga to do whatever I want!<p>

R&R! P.S. I know that Ryuga's _way_ out of character.

DragonFang2011


	3. Burning Ice

This chapter will include a few details about Ryuga's tragic past, so it'll be serious.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>

I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE: METAL FIGHT AT ALL. Not even a tiny bit of it. Boo-hoo.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Burning Ice<strong>

* * *

><p>In the previous chapter:<p>

_Gingka's head popped into the room. "Who's Lucky?"_

_This was officially the most humiliating day of my life!_

* * *

><p>I glared at him. "That's none of your business!"<p>

"Is he your imaginary friend?" Gingka pressed.

"No, he's my pet ant that lives in my head."

"Really?"

"NO! For the love of Beyblade, are you stupid or something?"

Gingka stared at me. "I was just kidding!"

"Well, it's not gonna do you any good." This guy was really starting to bug me.

Thankfully, the subject was switched to another matter. "It _was_ Doji who did this to you," Kyoya said.

"So? It's not like he'll be hard to catch in his condition," I pointed out.

"And if _you_ run away, it won't be hard to catch _you_ in _your_ condition," Kenta put in.

"Could you just let that go?" I was _itching_ to hi-five him (and everybody else)... in the face... with a metal chair.

But unfortunately, I couldn't do that since I was "severely injured," according to Ryo.

"I'm sorry," Kenta said.

"Huh!" I crossed my arms. It was kind of cold in here, even though the blankets were pulled up to my hips.

I sighed and glumly stared back out the window. I think Kenta got the message that I wanted to be alone, so he said, "Come on, you guys; I think he wants some time to himself."

Before anyone got out, Ryo put a hand on my shoulder. "Just call us if you need anything."

I stiffened, unsure how to reply. Was I supposed to shove him away, yell at him, or sit there like an idiot?

Gingka would probably punch me if I did anything to hurt his dad. Option Number One was eliminated.

Option Number Two went out the window, since I didn't feel like talking.

Option Number Three seemed stupid. DENIED.

I only looked at Ryo's hand, then at him, then at my hands, which were folded in front of me on my lap. I nodded to acknowledge what he said.

Ryo smiled.

Everyone quietly filed out of the room... a fact that I was barely aware of.

I watched the people outside the building. Lucky them. They weren't trapped in a room full of useless junk and annoying bladers trying to keep them from going outside... like a caged falcon. When I roamed the wilderness, no one was there to tell me what to do (not that they could if they wanted to), or how long I was to stay in that area. I came and went at my own free will.

I missed that freedom.

But, then again, these people were trying to help me. I shouldn't make it harder for them. _The sooner I get better, the sooner I could get out of here_. And when Ryo had touched my shoulder, I was reminded of my father. He used to do that to me when I felt down, too.

My father.

I almost never thought about him.

Almost.

Whenever he comes to mind, all I could hear was a gunshot, and the sound of a body falling to the ground.

All I could see was his face, contorted in pain, and his chest bloody and torn.

All I could smell was his blood.

All I could feel... was my own fear.

That fear turned into numbness as I realized that he was dead... that numbness into anger... that anger into bitter hatred.

And that bitter hatred... turned into despair.

I remembered his last words: "Be strong."

Two words. They may not seem like much, but those words were the only things I had to live for... the only things that held me back from dying.

Why? I had nodded.

I had promised to my father that I would be strong.

Later in my life, I misinterpreted his words. I did become strong... I became a strong blader when I joined the Dark Nebula, draining energy from others after I obtained Lightning L-Drago.

I had only realized my mistake when I saw that Gingka's friends were lending him their power. The Blader's Spirit _was_ true.

But it was too late. It was at the moment that I was about to forfeit when L-Drago seized control.

As I was distancing myself from other people, I began to understand the true meaning of my father's words: that I should not let my spirit get broken.

I hadn't gotten a chance to say, "Ohhhh..." because I had been too busy fuming to myself, and thinking: "I'M SO _STUPID_ NOT TO HAVE FIGURED IT OUT SOONER!"

Not that it did me much.

I was five when my father was murdered near the mountains of Koma Village. He had been slaughtered right in front of me... and I had been forced to watch... not allowed to talk, or blink, or cover my ears, unless I wanted to get shot through the head.

The group of murderers had dragged my father's corpse away, probably to hide it, but not before permanently scarring the spot under my ribs... as if I needed a reminder. Why they hadn't killed me, I never knew.

Something inside me had told me that I was not to tell anyone about that event, so I had lied to everyone, except for the rest of my family, that my father had been taken down by wolves. If everyone knew what really happened, they would try to comfort me. I hadn't wanted that; it would have brought back the memories I desperately wanted to get rid of.

Still, I had forced myself to act like my father's death didn't break my spirit... for the next five years, anyway. But underneath that mask of warmth, my heart (yeah, I have a heart, people!) had been frozen into a ball of ice that never melted.

Because I had never let it. My bloodthirsty desire for revenge kept it so cold that whoever touched it was burned.

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p> 


	4. Foreshadowing

**DISCLAIMER:**

Ryuga: There is no way DragonFang2011 will ever own Beyblade: Metal Fight, which makes me so happy.

Me: (hits Ryuga on the head with a hammer) Meanie!

Ryuga: (unconscious on the floor with tiny hammers flying around his head)

Me: Are you okay? (kisses him on lips) (to readers) If only I could do that for real...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Foreshadowing<strong>

* * *

><p>The next few days went by like a breeze. Kenta would bring me breakfast, then hang around, talking to me. And when I was well anough to walk again, I started to go downstairs more, listening to Gingka and his friends' useless chatter. And yeah, they somehow obtained my old outfit from the Dark Nebula headquarters (it was still standing?). And yeah, I have a couple more extra sets in there. If only bad guys could stop ruining them!<p>

Somehow, it was a little relaxing. I still argued about leaving, though.

The others looked like they were already used to having me around, and there's the occasional battle... even though it still hurts to move my arm.

And by hanging out with them, I got to know them better.

I already knew Gingka and Kenta well enough, I think.

Kyoya was a killjoy (like me) who was totally obssessed with defeating Gingka. Which probably won't happen for a while, since I heard that he lost to Gingka twice, with both Rock Leone and Fang Leone. The other battle they had ended in a draw, Galaxy Pegasus VS Rock Leone, but I don't think that counts.

Madoka liked fixing Beys, which was kind of obvious, to begin with. And man, she was _good_ at what she does. Even I couldn't help but stare when she handed me back L-Drago, as clean and shiny as he was when the Star Fragment hit him.

Benkei likes saying, "BU-BU-BU-BULL!" a lot, which I find pretty weird.

He also loves food.

I made a real scene coming with the others to that burger restaurant near the docks. When I came in, everyone looked at me like I was an alien (no surprise there). And guess what? Benkei had like, a dozen burgers. I just gaped at him as he _gorged down _Every. Single. Burger.

WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH THAT GUY?

Then Gingka laughed and told me to close my mouth. All I said was, "That's a lot of burgers."

After that, Kenta tried to take one of the burgers, but Benkei defended them, saying, "They're mine! I paid for them!"

And Kenta was like, "You eat too much!"

Madoka's burger wrapper tumbled under the table, so she bent under the table to pick it up. Then, in a FAILED attempt to stop Kenta and Benkei's argument, Gingka accidentally swatted one of the lemonades off the table and onto Madoka's back. She screamed, complaning that "There are ice cubes in my underwear!"

Then she did some kind of chicken dance in the middle of the restaurant.

I laughed so hard that my ice-cream shot out of my nose, earning me a mix of happy and surprised stares from a lot of people, as well as an excruciatingly painful brain freeze.

Then everyone else burst out laughing, except for me and Kyoya. The green-haired guy was just sitting there, the corner of his mouth quirked up in a smirk. I was too busy banging my head on the table, muttering "brain-freeze" under my breath.

_I guess it _was_ kind of funny._

So yeah, those were the good times. Life could be worse.

But then, with me being me, there were also the bad times. These were called nightmares. I seriously couldn't get a break around here! I didn't know why, but every time I fell asleep, I dreamed about that day when my father died.

I wasn't too happy about that.

But I still couldn't help dozing off, no matter how hard I tried to keep myself awake.

Blood. Lots of blood.

The sound of the bullet leaving the gun was always the most distinct feature of my dreams. There was one good thing about it though; it helped me wake up.

But there was one dream that was different.

* * *

><p>My father was standing in front of me, in the forest of Koma Village. For a moment, I was pretty much frozen.<p>

"Dad? Is that you?"

No answer. His blank eyes, two orbs of darkness, seemed to stare right through me.

Unease pricked the back of my neck.

Seemingly out of nowhere, long, snaking tendrils of black slowly started to creep through the trees. Everywhere I looked, it was pitch-black.

The stench of death was horrifyingly close...

"Dad?" I looked around. "Dad?"

He was gone.

I felt a stinging sensation pierce my entire body, then heard a scream that nearly made my head explode.

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open. "Dad!" I yelped, quickly sitting up.<p>

Kenta bolted upright from where he was sleeping on the couch. "What's wrong?"

Taking long, deep breaths, I grasped the edge of the bed with one hand, feeling a little dizzy.

"Ryuga?"

"I'm fine," I mumbled. "Just a dream."

"O-Okay," Kenta stammered, rubbing his eyes. He laid back down on the couch.

I stared out the window again, to the buildings across the street. Even though I could hear nothing else but my own heavy breathing, I was still frozen, somehow scared to move. Something stirred in the shadows of an alley. Suddenly wary of the outside world, I slid the curtains over the window.

I turned back to the dark room. What did that dream mean? Was it somehow connected to my situation right now, or was it entirely another subject?

I couldn't shake off the feeling that something epic was about to happen the next day. I shrugged and went back to sleep.

It's ironic that my childhood nickname was Lucky.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I gave Ryuga a childhood nickname, and a moment that could be considered as "humiliating" and "pretty normal."<p>

AND HE STILL HAS DADDY ISSUES!

What will await him in the next chapter?

R&R


	5. VIP TYHTKA

**DISCLAIMER:**

Ryuga: DragonFang2011 does not own Beyblade: Metal Fight.

Hikaru: Yeah, good thing she doesn't! There's no way I'd want to end up with that guy!

Me: In my head, you do whatever I say, and there's nothing you can do about it, Lucky and Hippity-Hop.

Ryuga and Hikaru: ...

Me: (EVIL LAUGH) I love you, Ryuga!̮

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: VIP... TYHTKA (Very Important Person... That You Have To Know About)<strong>

* * *

><p>So the next day, I got up pretty early, before dawn.<p>

Kenta wasn't up yet, but it was a good thing I knew where the kitchen was, because I was _starving_.

Okay, maybe not really, but I felt like eating...

After a quick breakfast of toast and water (I don't eat much. Problem?), I made my way downstairs, L-Drago clutched protectively in my right hand and my other hand ready to grab my launcher if necessary. I had decided to trust my instincts and keep my guard up for the rest of the day.

I unlocked the door and let myself out.

Barely anyone would be up this time of day, so only a couple other people were outside.

I made my way to Bey Coliseum. It was the only place I knew that was solitary enough to hang out. Sometimes, I really hated being around other people. They could be so annoying.

I mean, I could've left right now, but somehow, I kind of didn't want to leave.

It's been a long time since I felt like that. So long that I've forgotten what the heck to do about it.

A dark silhouette flickered at the corner of my vision, in that same alley that creeped me out the previous night. For a second, I was like, "Doji!" but that shadow looked smaller... like a girl's.

Or a boy with girlish hair.

I looked into the alley, but saw nothing. But I still couldn't get over the feeling that I was being watched.

I shuddered and continued on my way. The sun had just started to rise.

When I made it out of town, I looked back.

No one was behind me, but I've spent enough time in the wilderness to recognize the disturbed dust beginning to settle, just a few yards away. The tiny beige clouds led to the dry grass that bordered the road.

I was being followed.

I narrowed my eyes and wondered if I should turn back.

But I didn't.

Looking over my shoulder from time to time, I kept walking. I could've sworn I heard someone's footsteps, but whenever I turned around, no one was there.

The dust clouds were tiny. There were no footsteps, nor did I hear anyone moving. Whomever it was, he was an amazing stalker.

Which was why I needed to get rid of him.

I ducked into the cool, dark tunnel that led to the inside of the coliseum and emerged on the other side, still wary.

"You're braver than I thought. Most would just run away when they find out they were being followed."

I squinted my eyes to look at whomever had spoken.

It was a girl.

She looked a couple of years younger than me. And she seemed a little weird too... strangely familiar.

And she wasn't there a second ago. It was like the shadows bent and created her.

She was wearing all black: her tank top, mini vest, skirt, fingerless gloves, jeans tucked into combat boots... everything she wore was colored black. Two black Beyblade belts crisscrossed her waist, and a pair of black sunglasses were perched on her head. A matching leather band was wrapped around each of her upper arms and wrists.

In fact, she looked kind of scary. Her frizzy black hair stuck out in every direction like she stuck her finger into an electrical socket, with a thick part covering her left eye. She looked like she had just rolled out of bed.

Her skin was deathly pale... almost white... like she'd never seen the light of day before.

I wasn't stupid. I had a right to be suspicious of some stranger in black suddenly appearing behind me... who kind of looked like Medusa.

I really wanted to tell her to put on her sunglasses, because her obsidian-black eyes were creeping me out.

"Who are you?" I put one hand on my launcher handle.

The girl laughed a dry, humorless laugh that chilled my bones. Her teeth, like mine, were sharp.

There was that feeling of familiarity again.

"You mean you don't remember?" She went up to me, stepping out of the gloom. The dawn light on her pale skin just made the dark shadows under her eyes stand out even more.

For the first time, I noticed that hanging from one of her belts, just beside her launcher, was a black sword's sheath engraved with darker, shapeless shadows.

Complete with the sword, hilt bound in black leather.

Why would she need that?

"It's been eight years, Dragon Fang. Are you really that forgetful? Or did your own Bey-" She sent a disgusted glare at my clenched fist, where I was holding L-Drago. "-manage to erase your memory when he was possessing you?"

I hated it when people reminded me of that last battle of Battle Bladers.

But this was different. I couldn't shake off the feeling of annoyance and anger that she had managed to bring to me when she arrived. It was like that dark air around her was contagious.

I backed off.

"What's wrong now Ryuga?" She smirked. "Are you scared?"

Why did this girl manage to tick me off so easily? And what did she mean, remember? I've never seen her before in my life!

Eight years?_ I'm eighteen... so I was ten... and..._

_Dragon Fang?_ Only a select few people called me that, and that was a long time ago.

The realization dawned on me. _Ohhh..._

_Crud._

If my mind wasn't traumatized enough that it partially stopped working, I was pretty sure I remembered the girl's name. Miyako. Miyako Matsubara.

Oh yeah, and one more thing... she's my sister.

* * *

><p>Ryuga: WHAT? YOU GAVE ME A FREAKING SISTER?<p>

Me: (ignoring Ryuga, for once) Well, I did say in Chapter 1 that I wanted Ryuga to have siblings. This is the second eldest, after Ryuga. She's fourteen.

The first time I thought of her, I pictured her as a pretty girl who loved light, and was friendly.

She was a geek who loved to invent stuff, like, let's say, a backpack that sprouted wings? She used to have goggles and pouches on her belt, but I got rid of those, and her inventiveness (if that's even a word). She wore black jeans, boots, vest, and gloves, and a silver T-shirt. She always wins and rarely loses, and shows a lot of love for her friends and Ryuga. But she changed her attitude way too often. One moment, she's exploding with anger, the next, she's about to cry.

Then, I decided that she was too much of a Mary Sue and started changing her character into an emotionless chick with no feelings, except that she was aloof and looked down on others.

Then, I changed her appearance and her clothes, and I liked what I came up with.

The sword was a little something extra to make her seem creepier.

She still has the black eyes, hair, and boots, but now she's a totally different character: messy hair, pale skin (back then, she had tanned skin like Ryuga), and a scary, unfriendly (but mysterious) aura around her.

I don't even recognize her now.

I wouldn't want to meet her in the middle of the night, but I still like the character I created out of her.

Tell me what you think of Miyako Matsubara! 'Cause personally, she's my favorite OC!


	6. Dysfunctional Family

**DISCLAIMER:**

Ryuga: DragonFang2011 DOES NOT OWN BEYBLADE: METAL FIGHT!

Me: If I did, bad things would happen! (_laughs evilly_)

Miyako: You're okay.

Me: Guys, I did a little do-over with this chapter. I didn't like the previous version.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Dysfunctional Family<strong>

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"<p>

"Exploring," Miyako sighed. "I watched Battle Bladers. I still haven't forgiven you for stealing L-Drago from Mount Hagane."

"How did you know that?" I asked.

She ignored my question. "I hope you enjoyed your year's worth of beauty sleep, 'cause you seriously needed it."

"You're the one with a rat's nest on your head! Ever heard of a comb?"

"Yes, I have," she drawled, yawning. "Although, other girls are usually the only ones to tell me that."

I detected a thinly-veiled insult in there. "Are you calling me a girl?" I growled.

Miyako tucked the strip of hair that was covering her eye, behind her ear. She studied me. "Maybe I am. After all, don't you think that only princesses wear tiaras?"

"Shut up!" I was really angry now. NOBODY MAKES FUN OF THE TIARA... I MEAN HEADPIECE!

Miyako stared at me, in a really creepy way. "You're too easy."

"That's because you infuriate me!" I snapped.

"And I do that because it is _so_ fun to piss you off."

I snorted. "Why the hell are you even here?" I didn't know what happened to the cute little girl who begged me to battle with her everyday, but I _did_ recognize that diabolical glint in this one's eyes, the way she looked like when she was about to do something cruel.

She grinned maniacally. "Oh, no reason. No reason at all. But then again, I am probably going to do something cruel, although not now."

A little chill raced up my spine. How did she know that?

"How did I know that?"

How did she know _that_?

"You really have to stop repeating questions in your head, Ryuga."

Was she a mind-reader?

"Mind-readers are not real," Miyako sighed, looking a little annoyed.

I jumped. "Stop that!"

"Stop that!" she mimicked in a high-pitched voice.

"That's not what I sound like!" I protested.

"Of course," Miyako said, a little teasingly. "Your voice has improved a lot since Battle Bladers."

I clenched my fists. "W-What's that supposed to mean?"

"Seriously, Ryuga?" She smirked.

I growled again. "Let me guess: you came here just to annoy me."

"Actually, I came to find out what you've been through in the last eight years."

"Really?" I didn't believe her.

"You don't believe me," she murmured, tapping the side of her left boot with her sword sheath.

"Okay, now you're just creepy."

"Tell me, Ryuga," Miyako said. "When have I _not_ been creepy this whole visit?"

"Well, you're creepi_er_. Are you sure you're not a mind-reader or something?"

"Quite sure." She sighed, and took a seat on a boulder. I sat down next to her.

She locked me in place with that dull, emotionless stare of hers again. "You really have to stop doing that," I told her.

"Habit. Anyway, tell me what happened after you left."

I was shocked. "You were serious?"

"No duh."

I shrugged. "I lived on the streets, traveling from city to city. That was pretty much my daily schedule for a few weeks."

"Really?" Miyako looked intrigued. "How did you manage to survive?"

"I got a few weird jobs, earned money. Sometimes instead of money, I'd just ask for free food. But I never stopped Beyblading. Every single day, when another kid would corner me and force me to battle him, I would. I wasn't afraid. What did I have to lose? I didn't have too many Bey points, and most of the time, I had no money. So I battled." I smirked. "And won."

"Storm Aries was really helpful, wasn't he?" My sister leaned against the rock behind us.

"Yeah. He was great. So, anyway, I entered tons of tournaments. I'd lose sometimes, but more often, I'd take first place. Life could be worse. Then Doji found me. He tracked me down through the tournaments I entered. And he asked me, just like that, to join the Dark Nebula."

I grinned sheepishly. "I didn't know what it was, but it sounded pretty cool. Free food, free housing, lots of training, so heck yeah, I said yes. Doji put me through the toughest training. He taught me to be the best of the best, and to never let anyone look down on you. He told me that no one was superior to me. Of course, eventually, I started changing. He pitted me against the other bladers, and I won.

"The first time I destroyed a Bey, I hated it. But Doji... he made me like it. He told me that by destroying a Bey, I'm getting rid of a weaker spirit in this world. No one will rise up to challenge me." I laughed, making Miyako raise an eyebrow, like, _Are you crazy?_ "I know it doesn't make sense, but I actually jumped when Doji told me about L-Drago. He told me that if I got it, I would be the greatest of them all. But he said that I wasn't ready."

"I could imagine how upset you were about that," Miyako snorted.

"Not really. I just got mad. I wanted that power so badly I did everything I could to get it."

Miyako frowned. "You became too greedy."

"I know." I flicked a pebble off the boulder and watched it disappear into the shadows.

"Kagura and Ren were wailing when they found out you left," Miyako said, changing the subject. "Well, Kagura was, anyway."

I flinched, hearing about my old friends.

"Do people still make fun of Kagura?" I asked her. She nodded. "Yeah. Apparently, they're not used to her pointy ears yet."

"That's harsh," I said. "Ren's still grumpy, is he?"

Miyako smiled a little. "Yeah. But I think he forgives you, for what happened."

"A perfectly good friendship, ruined by a _girl_," I muttered in disgust. "Ren was the one who said he liked her in the first place."

"That was no reason to break her heart," Miyako snorted.

"Hey! I was trying to be a good friend!"

"And look what that got you: a good smack on the face, a new enemy, and a girl that's still crying over what happened eight years ago."

"Kisa's really that desperate?" I asked.

"Yes. Mom always said you were born with the looks."

I laughed and almost fell off the rock. "That's a good one!"

Miyako looked at me all serious-like. "You should see how girls look at you when you smile. But unfortunately, as amusing as that sounds, there aren't many girls who see you smile. They just see you... and run."

"Ha-ha. I wanted to run when I saw you."

Miyako punched my arm and this time, I _did_ fall off the rock.

I landed on my butt. "OW!" Rubbing the sore spot, I scowled at my sister. "That hurt."

"You should run then." She jumped off the rock. I scrambled to my feet and took off. Miyako was after me in the blink of an eye. Soon, we were playing tag like we were little kids again.

Miyako was even laughing. Well, so was I.

Yeah, I know that playing tag with only two people sounds a little stupid, but it was fun. It wasn't too hard to spot Miyako among the dusty brown ruins, unless she was hiding in a dark crevice. That was hard.

And after that, we told each other the going-ons in our lives, and stories about what happened. We could go on for hours, and we did.

There was one subject Miyako seemed anxious to avoid, and that was her Beyblade. Somehow, she didn't want me to know about it until I battled her. And she wanted to battle me in a real stadium, but without a very big audience.

When I asked her why she turned out the way she was, she put her left hand on the hilt of her sword and tapped her fingers on the handle thoughtfully. She was silent for a long time, and I wondered if she was going to answer at all, or sit there for the rest of the day.

Finally, she spoke.

"... I don't really know." She looked at the sun, which was now completely up and was climbing its way to noon. "I guess when you left... well, you changed a lot of people's lives."

"Sorry."

"Don't be; people take me more seriously when I'm like this."

I eyed her sword. "I could see what you mean."

"Well, hello there, kids!"

Miyako and I looked up.

"Doji."

* * *

><p>Sorry. I just thought that now wasn't the right time to mention that Ryuga's dad is alive (not that he is).<p> 


	7. Doji

**DISCLAIMER:**

Me: Since Miyako and Ryuga are on the verge of being murdered by Doji (or Ryuga is, anyway), we'll make this really quick.

Miyako: DragonFang2011 doesn't own Beyblade: Metal Fight. She only owns me.

Ryuga: That just sounded wrong...

Me: I agree. Back to the story! (ACTION MUSIC PLAYS)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>**: Doji**

* * *

><p>"Doji."<p>

"Hi," Miyako said. She sounded so calm it wasn't even funny!

Doji looked like he'd been living in the sewer for weeks. And judging from that stench that hung around him like mist (ick), I think he had. He smelled like his daily routine was: wake up from onion bed, eat rats (and raw onions), take a swim in the sewer water, play with whatever piece of useless junk floated by, eat again, then go back to sleep.

If my mom were here, she'd smack him with her trademark frying pan weapon and call the cops.

I wished for the frying pan.

Which was such an epic fail.

"You smell disgusting," Miyako said dryly, standing up.

I could've made a better insult, but all I could do was throw up in my mouth a little.

Which made me want to puke even more.

"I believe I still have some unfinished business with you, Ryuga," Doji stumbled closer to us, until he was just a couple of yards away. He walked like he was drunk, or something. He drew a knife from his belt.

"I don't think so and oh God, that's horrible." I covered my mouth as I felt more bile rush up my throat.

I didn't want to hold my nose because I'd look like a wimp. I looked over at Miyako, whose nose was scrunched up in disgust. Her eyes looked like they were watering.

Doji stepped even closer until I could smell his rancid breath. Or was that just him? Anyway, I couldn't tell the difference because I was pretty much on the verge pf passing out.

Miyako sighed, and drew her sword. "One more step, Rat Face," she growled threateningly. "And I'll slice off every limb in your body. I'll make it _real_ slow, if you don't cooperate."

Doji stared at her. It was the kind of look that one of those perverted guys would have before they spanked a girl's butt.

I didn't like that look.

With shaky hands, I put L-Drago into launching position. "Don't make me throw this at you."

"I don't want to fight, you two," Doji laughed. I noticed a _really_ important detail... he sounded like a monkey when he laughed.

Miyako smirked, and I thought she was going to gut him. "Of course you don't. You just want to pick a fight with the Legend Bladers."

Doji looked annoyed. "What?"

Miyako's evil smile disappeared. "From the moment Ryuga stole L-Drago from Mount Hagane, to Dr. Ziggurat creating Hades City... all that was part of your plan to revive Nemesis. It was not for Ryuga to become the strongest, no. It was for Nemesis to shroud the world in darkness."

I was pretty impressed by how much she knew.

"So of course, when the Legend Bladers, including Ryuga, took Rago and Diablo Nemesis down, you realized that all of your hard work had been for nothing and that everything you had so cleverly plotted out was destroyed. You grew bitter and resentful, and you thought that it was unfair that your hopes and dreams have been so easily crushed, so you came not only seeking vengeance, but _blood_.

"But most of all," Miyako continued, her voice still emotionless and dull. "You wanted to kill Ryuga, because he was the one who betrayed you at Battle Bladers, and drained your energy. Out of all the Legend Bladers, you wanted him to suffer the most."

"I feel so special," I grumbled.

"Your mind became so clouded in the desire for revenge, that you don't think as clearly as before. Obviously, it would be quite stupid to charge one of the world's strongest bladers, and a girl with a freshly-sharpened blade." She shifted her grip on her sword.

Doji paled as she sent him a long, levelheaded glare. Obviously, he wasn't thinking at all.

Smirking a little, Miyako said, "I live my life with no regrets. I would not hesitate to kill you, and I would not feel guilty in doing so."

Doji growled. "You're lying."

_Second time today that someone called her a liar_, I noted. _She's gotta hate that._

Wearing an expression of slight irritation, Miyako said, "I don't lie to liars."

"Who would kill someone and not regret it?" Doji asked, clenching his fist.

Miyako and I gave him a strange look at the same time. "Isn't that what you're trying to do right now?" we chorused.

"You know very well that that's not what I meant!"

"Then what do you mean?" I demanded.

Doji looked around wildly, like he was confused.

Miyako shouldered me aside, her sword at the ready. "You were that kind of child," she said. "You grew up in a poor family, but your parents were too busy working to pay attention to you."

That seemed to strike a chord in him. He stiffened.

"You tried everything to get their attention, even getting yourself arrested a few times. But they never spent enough time with you. They would always work, and nothing else. The more times you got into trouble, the more they worked, the more frail and sick they became."

Doji covered his ears. "Stop that!"

I then realized that Miyako's words were just as dangerous as her sword. They could break your mind and send you into a screaming frenzy just as easily as the blade could split your head open.

Miyako's black eyes gleamed again. She leaned in closer (I don't know how she could tolerate that smell), whispering into Doji's ear. I could barely hear her words. "The children in your neighborhood bullied you and looked down on you because you weren't a good enough blader. And as you started to grow older, you started to hurt people, even your parents. You became a sadistic, spoiled brat who hurt people just to get your way... a bastard."

"Shut up!"

My sister's smirk widened until she displayed her sharp fangs. She was enjoying this? "But your parents died, and you never even got to say goodbye... they never even told you that they loved you, _if_ they loved you at all."

Doji looked like he was about to rip his ears off. He sat on the ground and curled up into a ball.

Miyako licked her lips, like what that guy Reiji from Battle Bladers used to do. I suddenly got the feeling that she was going to do something cruel.

"Miyako..."

She crouched down and muttered a few things into Doji's ear, that made him whimper.

"Miyako..." I said firmly.

But she leaned in closer. I had to strain my ears to hear what she said next: "Your parents _hated_ you."

Doji shrieked and covered his ears even more. Now it was like looking at a child who had just lost his favorite toy. He started to cry.

This was really weird.

"Miyako, that's enough!" I grabbed Miyako's arm and yanked her up. But her eyes were shining with triumph. She had officially broken him.

As if what she said to him wasn't enough, she hit his head with a rock and he collapsed onto the floor, not unconscious, but not fully awake either.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. She pulled away. "Giving him what he deserves."

"You didn't have to drive him crazy!"

"It was the only way. Besides, the rules never said I couldn't. Although," She winced. "sometimes I hate breaking people. Doji deserved it though, so I don't really feel bad for him."

"How did you even know so much about him?"

"I have my ways."

I narrowed my eyes.

She grinned... a real one, but it wasn't very big. She took out a short line of rope from the inside of her vest and tied Doji's hands together behind his back.

Doji groggily shook his head and opened his eyes. "What the-"

Miyako hefted the rock in her hands and hit him on the head again. He was knocked out cold.

"See for yourself." She nodded her head towards the tunnel.

I followed her gaze and I almost fainted. I'm pretty sure that it wasn't from the smell.

There was a woman standing there, leaning against the wall. She must've been watching the whole thing. Her long hair was a fiery red, and was a little messy, but not as terrible to look at as Miyako's.

Her yellow eyes were almost identical to mine.

"Mom?"

(A/N: VERY IMPORTANT! MAKE SURE YOU READ CHAPTER 6 BECAUSE I DID A DO-OVER! IF YOU DON'T READ IT, YOU'LL GET LOST!)

* * *

><p>And yeah, Ryuga's mom is here, and stuff. How will Ryuga react?<p>

Sometimes, I wish I had Miyako's ability to talk people into insanity.

MWAH-HA-HA-HA-HA!

(and yeah, I'm itching to finish this story, pronto!)


	8. Family Reunion

**DISCLAIMER:**

Me: I only own Miyako and Ryuga's mom! (I wish I owned Ryuga, though)

Ryuga: Never!

Miyako: What are the chances of a non-existing character coming to life?

Ryuga: You're less real than I am!

Miyako: So? I'm bored.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Family Reunion<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mom?"<p>

The red-haired woman smiled, her yellow eyes, almost identical to mine, sparkling. "Great to see you, Lucky."

She was still calling me that? I hugged her. "I missed you."

"You too. Still holding onto that Forbidden Bey of yours?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. L-Drago and I... we make a pretty good team."

"I thought so. Miyako came back home and wanted me to help her go look for you."

"Yeah, and you almost killed me," Miyako grumbled.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Tell that to my head," my sister said, her pale face stoic.

Miyako kicked Doji in the ribs before she knelt down and gagged him. "What do we do about this? How do we get him to the police station?"

"We could put him in a barrel and roll him back," I grinned.

"That could work!" Mom exclaimed.

(Sweatdrop) "Mom, that was a joke," I said.

"No! It could actually work." She disappeared into the entrance tunnel.

"Good job finding your way back home, Death Breath."

"If Mom weren't here, you'd be dead. By the way," She sent me a half-smile. "Your face when you saw her was priceless."

I rolled my eyes. "Why is every humiliating thing I do priceless?"

"Because it's way too easy to get you to do it!"

I glared at her, but she counterattacked and I looked away.

"Kids! Bring Doji out here! I found something!" Mom sounded excited.

In sync, Miyako and I looked at each other, then at Doji, then back at each other. We each made a fist.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors."

Miyako got scissors, I got rock.

I smirked at her. "I win."

She groaned, shot me a dirty look, and grabbed Doji by the shirt collar. She started dragging him across the Coliseum towards the tunnel. "God, what has he been eating?" she grunted.

When she ungraciously dropped him at the tunnel entrance a minute later, it was my turn. I made a face at Miyako after she gave me a smug look and sashayed out of the tunnel.

I picked up Doji's collar and pulled him over the rough terrain.

"Hurry up!" Miyako yelled. I cursed when my hold on Doji slipped and the older man did a face-plant on the ground.

I couldn't desribe how grateful I was when I emerged on the other side of the tunnel and into fresh air. I wasn't sorry when I dropped Doji again, feeling like I was about to pass out from the stink.

My mom was waiting with a large blue plastic drum, that kind that people in the countryside use to store water. It was laying on its side on the dusty ground.

Miyako started shoving Doji inside. But only half of him went in and she started kicking his butt with her boot and her sword sheath, putting in several well-said curses.

When she threatened to slice Doji into pieces, Mom put on a brave face and lifted the barrel into an upright position. Mom exhaled through her nose in annoyance and kicked the barrel. "Your turn, Lucky. His legs are still out."

I made another face and picked up a rather large boulder that was on the ground.

"You are _not_ dropping that on his a**," Mom said.

I pouted and let the boulder fall from my fingers... and onto Miyako's booted foot. She screeched in pain and started jumping around, cursing and polluting the air with her foul language.

The only reason I had avoided getting stabbed through the gut with a katana sword was because I had screamed like a little girl and ran away.

Which had was a pretty good option.

"Miyako, put away the sword," Mom said firmly. "Lucky, get down from there."

I looked down on them from the top of the Coliseum wall. "She's trying to kill me!"

"Drop another boulder on my foot and we'll see if you manage to get away, bastard!" Miyako hissed. Mom cuffed her upside the head. "No cursing at your brother. You're allowed to do it to Doji, but not your brother."

"But that's so unfair!"

"Life isn't fair, kiddo," my mother replied.

I jumped to the ground, keeping my distance from Miyako.

Then, I grabbed Doji's feet and shoved them downwards. I seriously wanted to hurl. He was finally in completely, but I thought I heard something crack.

"Hopefully, that wasn't his neck," Mom muttered.

I shrugged.

"Finally," Miyako said in her usual emotionless drawl.

Mom tipped the barrel onto its side again and started pushing. The drum rolled easily. "Come on, you two."

"No way!" I said, sticking my nose up into the air. "I've got a bad-guy reputation here! I do not push barrels with unconscious stinky dudes in them!"

If looks could kill, then Miyako would've murdered me with her glare a long time ago. This one was more instense and scary than the others. "You will help us push this f***ing barrel."

I growled.

But I pushed the barrel anyway.


	9. Lucky

**DISCLAIMER:**

Ryuga: DragonFang2011 does not own Beyblade: Metal Fight.

Ryuga's Mom (oh yeah, her name is Hana): Only me and Miyako.

Me: Have anything to add, Miyako?

Miyako: Whatever.

Me: Okay...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Lucky<strong>

* * *

><p>By the time we got to the city, everyone was giving me weird looks. Maybe it was because of the stinky, bright blue barrel with a human hand sticking out. Or maybe it was because Miyako and I were yelling at each other, and basically, giving Mom a migraine.<p>

_Or_... Maybe it was because of the huge frying pan that was hanging from Mom's belt. I was like, SERIOUSLY?

"If you had slowed down," Miyako ranted, stopping. Mom and I stopped too, giving her irritated looks. "maybe it wouldn't have crashed into that rock."

"And you were such a big help getting it back on the road," I said sarcastically.

Then, we heard rustling inside the barrel and Doji stuck his head out. The passerbys started whispering. Doji looked at us. "You little..."

Mom unhooked her frying pan and hit Doji's head with it. He passed out cold again.

Miyako, Mom, and I argued about who was going to put his head back in. I was so frustrated I kicked the barrel, which resulted in me almost breaking my toes.

I cursed and Mom smacked my butt with her frying pan. "Language!"

"Why does Miyako get to do it?" I whined.

"Because she's already used to it!"

"I'M USED TO IT, TOO!"

We were too busy arguing and trying to strangle each other (well, me and Miyako, while Mom just rubbed her forehead), that none of us noticed Gingka and his friends approaching, Ryo and Hikaru following.

"Ryuga!" Gingka said.

"WHAT?" Miyako and I snapped, turning to them.

"Were we interrupting something?" Madoka asked.

"YES!" Then, we turned back to each other and started to play Rock, Paper, Scissors.

Tie.

Tie.

Tie.

I won. I almost _always_ win Rock, Paper, Scissors. Don't know why.

Miyako grumbled as she tried to shove Doji's head back into the barrel using her foot again.

"Is that Doji?" Kenta exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah," Miyako sighed, poking Doji's head with her sword sheath.

Kenta flinched at the sight of the blade, even though it was sheathed. "Is he still alive?"

Her face displaying an expression of disgust, she looked at Doji. "Unfortunately, yeah."

"Why'd you put him in the barrel?" Benkei asked.

I snorted, drawing a few stares. "I wouldn't dare touch him. He stinks, literally."

Kenta shuffled closer to Doji, then recoiled. "Ugh! Yuck!"

"'Ugh! Yuck!' is right," Miyako growled, giving up. "Let's just keep rolling it."

"With his head out like that?" Mom yelped. "No! That might be your style, Miyako, but it's not ours. Right, Lucky?"

I made yet another face as I looked at Doji. "Ick. Sorry, Mom, but no. For once, I agree with Death Breath."

"MOM?"

"I see the resemblance," Gingka admitted.

"Of course you do," I said, as Mom ruffled my hair. I swatted her hand away. "Not the hair!"

"Lucky?" Kyoya muttered to himself, smirking.

Everyone else started murmuring amongst each other, like they couldn't believe I had a mother.

_Idiots_...

"Mommy's boy," Miyako said.

I glared at her.

Mom sighed. "Not a word out of both of you. Keep going." She raised her frying pan. I shied away from it.

With a mischievous gleam in their eyes, Miyako and Mom started rolling the barrel down the street. Doji's head still hung out and dragged on the ground.

I winced.

"That's gotta hurt," Benkei said.

Mom looked back, smirking. "Come on, Lucky. We need your help over here!"

"MOM!" I turned red. As Miyako laughed really loudly at Mom's public use of the nickname, several people, including the strangers, snickered.

One of them called out, "Hi Lucky!"

"Lucky?" Madoka raised an eyebrow at me. "Coming!" I shouted, pretending I didn't hear her. I ran after my family, hearing Madoka giggle behind me.

"Mom! Why'd you call me that?" I whined, putting my hands on the barrel and pushing.

Mom just smirked.

"It's just too easy to piss you off," Miyako drawled.

* * *

><p>ALMOST DONE! A COUPLE MORE CHAPTERS TO GO!<p>

Whew! Writing a Fanfic is harder than I thought, but I love it!


	10. New Friendships

**DISCLAIMER:**

Miyako: DragonFang2011 doesn't own Beyblade: Metal Fight and blah blah blah can I go now?

Me: That's not really nice.

Miyako: You created me to be like this. I'm just being the character you want me to be. I WAS BORN THIS WAY, BABY!

Ryuga: O.o That's not weird at all...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: New Friendships<strong>

* * *

><p>After we turned Doji in to the police, we ran into Gingka... again. Seriously, these guys can't give me a break.<p>

"Hey, Lucky!" Madoka chirped. The others just chuckled.

I blushed. "Don't call me Lucky!"

"Aw, but it's such a cute nickname!" she countered.

I glared at my mother. "Thanks a lot, Mom. You made me look bad!"

Miyako raised an eyebrow. "I thought you already had that covered, Dragon Fang."

"Shut up." She just stuck her tongue out at me.

"Is she your sister?" Benkei asked.

"Sadly," Miyako and I sighed simultaneously.

"Can't you see the resemblance?" Miyako asked.

I felt a vein throb on my forehead. "Miyako... No one can see a resemblance but you."

Ryo looked from me to Miyako. "Oh, I see the resemblance all right."

"Kids," Mom scoffed, fingering the handle of the frying pan, which hung loosely from its usual spot.

Ryo agreed with her, which caused Gingka, Miyako, and I to turn to both adults. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

Then, they started discussing us. Like those times when Miyako and I "looked so cute in the bathtub," or when "Gingka used to try to put his big toe into his nostrils all the time," and other embarrassing baby stories that made us cringe and blush until we had tears in our eyes. (A/N: Yeah, that happens to me when I blush).

When the three of us have had enough, we shoved out respective parents into the B-Pit and out of the public eye.

And the public eye was having a grand time laughing at us.

"Mom, you completely smashed my reputation!" Miyako and I yelled.

Gingka was pretty much sulking in the corner, cultivating mushrooms or something.

"Come on, kids," Mom ruffled our hair. "Can't we adults have fun?"

"No!"

My mother raised her frying pan and I shrank away. Trust me, being smacked anywhere with a frying pan feels terrible.

There was this one time when Mom hit me hard right... _there_. That area where the edge of a frying pan should _never _go.

I winced at the memory. It felt like I straddled the top of a fence... HEY! I WAS NINE!

Ryo was trying to get Gingka out of the corner, grinning all the while. When the flame-haired teen refused to budge (and I could totally agree with him), Ryo gave up and went upstairs.

Mom followed him, and soon, they started chattering about random subjects, and laughing.

"Now people have no respect for me!" I growled.

"You're just gonna have to strike back, tenfold," Miyako said, leaning against the counter beside Kyoya and Benkei.

"It's not that simple," Kyoya pointed out, smirking.

"Yeah," Kenta said, nodding. "Remember the burger restaurant?"

"Not that again!"

Benkei and Madoka started giggling.

Miyako got that evil glint in her eyes again. "What burger restaurant?"

So Madoka told her about Benkei and Kenta's burger fight, then how her wrapper fell, and how _someone_ (pointed glare at Gingka, who didn't notice) knocked a glass of lemonade onto her back, and how she danced around, trying to get the ice out of her underwear.

Then Benkei butted in with the "Ryuga laughed so hard that his ice-cream shot out of his nose and messed up one of my burgers" part, along with "BU-BU-BU-BULL!"

Madoka finished with, "Everybody started laughing too, when he started hitting his head on the table, saying 'Brain freeze' over and over again, out loud."

By then, I was shoulder to shoulder with Gingka, in the corner, sulking. _Was I really that loud?_

"You know," Miyako said. "That sounds exactly like the old Ryuga, the one I grew up with."

"Really?"

I slowly turned my head around, glaring at Miyako. When she glared back, I turned my attention back to the wall.

The only one not joking around was Kenta and Kyoya, and of course, me and Gingka.

"Hey you guys," Kenta said loudly. "Wanna battle?"

That got their attention. "BU-BU-BU-BULL! Yes!" Benkei charged out of the shop, followed by Madoka, and more slowly, Miyako and Kyoya.

It weirded me out how Miyako was so much like the Leone-wielder.

Kenta turned back. "Come on, you guys! Hurry up!"

Gingka and I reluctantly stood up and trudged after her. We kept our heads down, walking side by side as we passed a lot of people who just stared.

Gingka eventually relaxed, had folded his arms behind his head.

"Thanks for changing the subject back there," I muttered to Kenta.

"No prob. What are friends for?" Then, he flinched, as if expecting me to say something cruel and smack him.

But I didn't say or do anything.

It's been a long time since I knew someone who watched my back and worried about me. When I was traveling with Kenta, I realized how much he cared about me, like how he didn't want me to go back to the bad side, and battled me just to prevent me from doing the wrong thing.

He was my _friend_.

I was starting to consider the others as my friends as well, strangely. I've grown to be more comfortable around them, and somehow, I had enjoyed it.

The feeling of friendship was nice.

Then, I did something unexpected. I said, "Yeah. Friends," and ruffled Kenta's hair. Gingka and Kenta stared at me, surprised.

And they smiled at me, friendly grins that were worth more than a thousand words.

I smiled back.

* * *

><p>Yep, told you so. Totally OOC.<p>

But I thought it was a sweet ending to this chapter.


	11. Sibling Rivalry

**DISCLAIMER:**

Ryuga: DragonFang2011 does not own Beyblade: Metal Fight.

Miyako: Otherwise, probably no one would want to watch it.

Me: My own character insults me... ;_;

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Sibling Rivalry<strong>

* * *

><p>We arrived at this big empty stadium. There was a structure on one end of the field that looked like the Dark Nebula building (which I instantly hated).<p>

Miyako watched the others battle with her calculating gaze, like she was analyzing them, their Beys, and their fighting styles. She probably was. Since she was sitting next to Madoka, I could see a huge difference between them, but they still became easy friends.

I didn't get it. Maybe it was becaue they were both smart.

When Madoka asked to see Miyako's Bey, my sister immediately replied with a short and firm "No."

The other girl looked disappointed, but she went with Miyako's decision. "You're waiting for a battle with Ryuga?"

"Yeah," my sister admitted, tapping her sword handle as she patiently and quietly waited for Kenta and Benkei's battle to end.

When it did, she called out, "My turn!"

She beckoned for me to follow and we made our way to the stadium.

She pulled a Beyblade out of one of the plastic containers on her right hip and showed it to me.

It was almost completely midnight-black, with a weird-looking fusion wheel that The energy ring looked like a wheel of writhing daggers of smoke. The fusion wheel was sleek and looked like it was made of deformed snakes trying to eat each other's tails with closed mouths.

I didn't recognize the face bolt at all. It was the color of milk, with a black, seven-headed serpent on it. The eyes and lines were colored white to make the picture seem more distinct. Each of its heads looked like they were breathing some kind of gas. Underneath the picture was a foreign word written in black: Ύδρα. It was partially covering the bottom of the serpent, but the letters were surrounded with thin white lines to make it readable, although I had no idea what Ύδρα meant.

Miyako put the Bey onto her black launcher. "I just want to see how long I could last against one of the best bladers in the world. I'm gonna lose, but it's still worth a try."

My eye twitched. "_One_ of the best?"

Miyako smirked. "Yeah. After all, there's still a ton of other bladers to defeat, and many more unknown ones."

I put L-Drago into launching position. "Let's see how good you've gotten, little sister."

Her stoic expression immediately turned into one of anger. "Don't call me that, bastard."

"I could call you whatever I want." It was nice to see the tables turned for once.

"Gr! You're so asking for it! 3!"

"2!" I grinned.

"1!" we chorused. "Let it... RIP!"

I pulled on my string launcher as hard as I could and watched L-Drago dart into the middle of the stadium, immediately attacking Miyako's Beyblade.

Surprisingly, it held its ground, steadily recovering from L-Drago's blows every time it got hit. I just watched with a calm expression. Miyako was doing the same.

Huh. I guess we do have a resemblance.

When I got really bored (and annoyed) of watching L-Drago pound the Bey (which seemed to have no effect on the opposing Bey at all), I said, "L-Drago."

Big explosion.

But when I turned back to the battle, the black Beyblade was still spinning steadily, circling the stadium like it didn't have a care in the world.

My mouth dropped open. I didn't see this one coming.

I heard Madoka frantically typing. She said, "There's no data on it! It's never been seen before!"

"What?" I heard her friends scrambling to her side.

"It seems to have an oddly shaped fusion wheel; thick and well-crafted. Really good at attacking. The performance tip is familiar though: Semi-Flat, which is both aggressive and built to last long in the stadium. The spin track... well, I've never seen anything like it! Check it out! It looks like it has four sharp blades, emphasis on sharp! And it's unusually tall, too! Not as tall as Flame Byxis, but taller than Eagle!"

"Do you even know what Ύδρα means?" Miyako asked me, boredom clear on her face. She pronounced Ύδρα like "_EE-dra._"

I shook my head.

"It's Greek for Hydra."

I was stumped. "What the heck is a Hydra?"

Miyako rolled her eyes, like I was stupid, or something, and sliced her arm through the air. "Shadow Hydra! Dark Move: Poison Vapor Charge!"

I snapped to attention at the words "Dark" and "Move." So did the others.

Crap. Crap. Crappity-crap-crap.

I knew I could defeat her, but knowing that my younger sister had a Dark Move (and I don't have one :( anymore) put me on edge.

A really scary beast came out of Miyako's Beyblade. It was big, muscular, and serpentine, with a glittering hide of black scales, four reptilian legs (and gigantic claws) and a long, sinuous tail. A line of large yellowish-white spikes lined its back and each of its seven necks. The heads were identical: black, pointed snouts, red eyes, a slightly curved horn on their noses, and two spikes protruding from each side of each face.

The part that made me even more nervous was the slimy yellow and green fangs, sharper than any knife... and way more disgusting.

I mean, I knew it wouldn't... couldn't... eat me, but I still felt a little intimidated.

If a three-year-old happened to see this, he'd wet his pants.

Luckily, I wasn't a three-year-old.

The Hydra opened all seven mouths and breathed out some sort of smoke. Miyako said something about poisonous gas... oh, right.

Hydra quickly lunged forward from its still position and sent L-Drago flying with a huge black explosion that almost cost me my sight and hearing, even though it was completely dark.

Luckily, my Bey landed just inside the stadium. I sighed in relief. The gas seemed to slow him down, but L-Drago kept on attacking. As he did, one Hydra head fell to the ground and vaporized. I grinned.

Miyako's smirk was even wider.

Suddenly, two heads grew out of the stump where the old head was. Hydra glowed with a black aura and seemed stronger than it was before. I almost toppled over in disbelief. "How..."

A collective gasp was heard from where the others were sitting. I heard Gingka exclaim, "Unbelievable!"

L-Drago knocked off head after head, but each time, two more heads grew in place of each one that was cut off. The serpents... now more than thirty, swayed from side to side, looking like tall stalks of grass. They hissed, as if laughing.

I didn't like it when people (or Beys) laughed at me.

It took me a couple of seconds to calm down and quickly tell L-Drago to stop attacking. He circled the other reptile warily. But everywhere he went, the serpent heads were always looking at him, facing all directions at once. And each time he went in for a strike, the heads released a cloud of you guessed it: black smoke. With each puff, L-Drago backed away.

I cursed. This was getting annoying.

"In Greek mythology, Hydra was the guardian of an entrance to the Underworld, with breath so foul and poisonous that it could kill dozens at a time. If one of its many heads is cut off, two more will grow in its place, until you have a dark nightmare with endlessly sprouting heads."

"The poor snake," I said. "It's probably a pain to have so many heads. Must get rough on family reunions."

"But the Hydra has one immortal head," Miyako said.

"Crud. That must be your favorite animal then."

"It is."

As the battle dragged on, L-Drago started to lose rotation speed and switched to Final Survive. The Sharp performance tip was activated and my Bey spun in place in the middle of the stadium.

Miyako cursed and sent Hydra barreling into L-Drago. The black Bey was just pushed back.

"Spin Track Change!" Suddenly, Hydra's size decreased.

Madoka yelped. "So that's why the spin track was so tall!"

The next thing she said was blocked out by a huge explosion. Still glowing with that dark aura, Hydra had placed its fusion wheel underneath L-Drago's and tipped itself up... like Storm Pegasus' Stormbringer.

L-Drago was launched into the air again. I was used to these kinds of battles, though. I let the opponents push me around, then when I get bored, I crush them.

And I was getting really bored now, but Hydra kept on ramming into my Bey.

L-Drago was taking damage, little by little.

"If only I could... that's it!" Miyako's black eyes assessed the battle with excitement and Hydra launched itself into the air via the stadium. This battle was starting to look familiar. It was like my battle with Kenta when he tried to stop me from absorbing Nemesis' power.

I looked over Miyako's shoulder and saw that the little kid's eyes had widened, as if thinking that same thing.

Miyako and Kenta had something in common: battle strategy.

I smirked, deciding to do a replay. "Dragon Emperor: Strong Supreme Soaring!"

L-Drago's beast shot out of the Beyblade and met Hydra's in midair. The black serpent held its ground for a while, then gave in as L-Drago pushed it further and further into the air.

Miyako grinned slightly as her Bey landed at her feet. "How did I do, brother?"

I shrugged. "Eh... you did okay."

"Don't tell me you were going easy on me." She crossed her arms.

"Don't flatter yourself. This is just the way I battle."

"That's very interesting." Miyako smirked. "A great way to conserve your Bey's energy and test your opponent."

"You and Kenta have similar battle strategies," I pointed out. "He tried to attack L-Drago in Survive Mode from above, too."

She raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" She and Kenta exchanged glances. "Well, I hope I'll last longer next time."

I smirked. "Keep dreaming."

Miyako met my gaze with an equally competitive one of her own.

In my opinion, there's nothing as fun or as messy a relationship as sibling rivalry.


	12. Redemption

**DISCLAIMER:**

Me: I don't know who owns Beyblade: Metal Fight specifically, but I know it's not me!

Ryuga: You got that right.

Me: Don't you dare hurt my feelings again!

Ryuga: Why shouldn't I?

Me: (lifts up a frying pan) You know very well which part I'll hit.

Ryuga: You wouldn't!

Me: You _won't_ be able to use the bathroom for days.

Ryuga: ...

Me: Mm-hm! That's right! I'll do it if I have to, Ryuga-sama!

Ryuga: ...

Me: Hello? (waves hand in front of Ryuga's face) Ryuga? Ryuga-sama? You there? (looks at frying pan) Oh well...

Ryuga: Uh-uh! (runs away)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Redemption<strong>

* * *

><p>"That was so awesome!" I heard someone call out. Now that I wasn't concentrating on battling, I could see that there were a lot of people sitting in the audience. One of them was that little kid... Yu, who used to be part of the Dark Nebula. He was the one who commented on the battle. Beside him was a fellow Legend Blader: Titi, the short, pink-haired blader who owned Death Quetzalcoatl.<p>

Yu's emerald eyes met mine and he fell silent, studying me as if to see if I was gonna blow my top.

This didn't go by unnoticed by Kyoya and Miyako. God, do they see everything?

I awkwardly turned away.

By the time the sun finished setting, everyone had had their full share of battles, including Yu. Now, he was excitedly jumping up and down in front of Miyako, his mouth going a million miles per hour.

I walked back to the B-Pit, a little bit behind Gingka. Miyako and Kyoya were more at the back, seeming to enjoy the other's silent company. Benkei was having an animated conversation with Kenta.

The problem was that Yu and Titi were on Kenta's other side. Every now and then, I would notice Yu sending me an uncomfortable glance.

I rubbed the rough, now-fading scab that had formed over the gash on my left arm and took comfort in the fact that Doji was behind bars.

Maybe temporarily, but still in jail.

I caught Miyako gazing at the stars and smiling. Maybe it was because she seemed more at home in the darkness. Maybe it was because of Kyoya. He seemed to be the only person around here whose personality matched Miyako's, besides mine.

When we got to the B-Pit, the first thing we saw before we opened the glass door was my mother and Ryo. My mom was perched comfortably on the counter, almost leaning against Gingka's dad, who was standing beside her.

They seemed like they've known each other for years... like best friends.

It probably had something to do with the fact that they were still talking like they had a billion more things to say.

Ryo was showing Mom his Bey, Burn Fireblaze, and she was showing him hers: Nightmare Rex.

Then they finished one topic and moved on to another one.

Those two are _crazy_.

I just hoped they wouldn't fall in love with each other. There was no way I wanted another sibling (_cough_Gingka_cough_).

Gingka pushed the door open and we filed into the room.

They were _still _talking. I leaned on the wall next to the door.

"Hello?" Madoka piped up.

The two adults turned to her. "You're back," Ryo said. "Oh, hi!" my mother exclaimed. "How did the battles go?"

Yu stared at her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Hana Matsubara, Ryuga and Miyako's mother." She shook his hand, then Titi's.

"Ryuga and Miyako's... mother?" Yu's gaze flickered to me for a second.

"Yes. What are your names?" Mom smiled in a friendly manner.

"I'm Yu," he said, sounding a little nervous.

"I'm Titi!" the shorter one chirped.

"I've heard a lot about you two," my mother said.

_Yeah_, I thought. _From Ryo_.

What? It's probably true!

"Especially about what my son did at Battle Bladers." Mom's head snapped up and she gave me a cold, hard stare. Everyone went quiet.

"Apologize to Yu right now."

I glared at Ryo, who smiled sheepishly.

"In front of everybody?" I whined. There was no way I was going to apologize to a little kid.

"Yes."

"Now?" I was trying to stall for time to make up an excuse.

"Yes."

"Here?" I picked at the scab, trying to get it to bleed so I can go upstairs and get the bandages.

"Yes."

"How do I apologize?" I was now frantically scratching my arm.

"Ryuga!" Ooh... she was serious. She never called me by my real name unless she was serious. Miyako's eyebrows shot up until I thought they would vanish into the jungle she called her hair (does she have endangered species hiding in there?).

"What if I don't?" I asked her, a little challengingly.

My mom unhooked her frying pan and held it up. "I will use this." She tapped her palm with it.

"Sorry, Yu!"

The blonde looked at me weirdly, like he couldn't believe what just happened.

We enjoyed a really loud and crowded dinner. Mom, Madoka, Yu, and Titi sat at the table. Miyako and Kyoya leaned on the wall next to each other. Ryo, Gingka, Kenta, and Benkei were up against the kitchen counter. I was standing near the door, ready to get out once I was done. I still wasn't used to being around a lot of people.

After I cleaned my plate, I tossed it into the trash. Yu finished his dinner and made his way towards me. "You really apologized to me?"

"Yeah."

"Did you mean it?"

"Maybe," I said, watching Miyako snatch a slice of cake from Kyoya's plate. He retaliated by pelting her with a piece of chicken.

It was nice to know that Miyako still had a sweet tooth. And that she found a new friend to hang out with.

Yu prodded my arm with his finger. "Are you sure it wasn't because your mom threatened to beat you up?"

"I would rather starve than to get hit on _that_ area with my mother's iron frying pan," I said dryly.

It took a moment for Yu to realize which area I meant. "Oh! Did she ever hit you there before?"

"Whenever I do something bad. Which was a lot."

"Ouch... Does this mean we're friends now?" Unlike Kenta, he had no trouble voicing his thoughts, because he just stood there and blinked cutely at me.

I stole a glance at Gingka and Kenta, laughing at something Benkei said. Then at Ryo and my mom, who were talking their mouths off about some random subject. Then at Kyoya and Miyako, shoulders touching as they quietly whispered to one another. Titi was looking at Yu expectantly, his unsure gaze flickering to me before he jumped off his chair and started walking to where Yu and I were standing.

"I guess so," I finally replied. (A/N: MAKE SURE TO READ THE BOTTOM!)

* * *

><p>I need your opinion on something, quick! Do you think Ryo and Hana should get together after a few weeks? I wish that was possible, although it sounds weird! There's so many things that could happen if Gingka, Ryuga, and Miyako were related by law... MWAH-HA-HA-HA!<p>

And KyoyaxMiyako was kind of something I fantasized about when I got bored, and now it won't get. Out. Of. My. HEAD! GR! Maybe it's because their personalities are so similar! As you can probably see, I'm confused with myself right now! But don't worry! They're just friends right now!

What do you guys think? I'm nervous here!

(Oh yeah, and to add to the humorous atmosphere of the story, I don't think the title fits anymore, but I don't think that matters, anyway!)

P.S. Spoiler Alert! Did anyone else see Episode 146 when Ryuga gets beated up badly by stupid Nemesis, and knocked unconscious? And yeah, Doji's probably dead in some pit by now, because he laughed his head off when Ryuga kept of getting hurt.

I HATE DOJI! Not that I didn't hate him before, but I HATE him even MORE now!

Ryuga... please be okay. Me and Kenta are crying for you... ;_;

Okay, maybe more like x_x

Because if you die, I'm gonna commit suicide! :((

Love, ONE OF YOUR BIGGEST FANS,

~DragonFang2011 (see, my penname was based on your name! And the year I saw you!...)


	13. WHAT?

**DISCLAIMER:**

Ryuga: Please tell me that you aren't gonna put Ryo and Hana together.

Me: I'm not gonna put Ryo Hagane and Hana Matsubara together.

Miyako: She's lying.

Ryuga: I KNOW THAT!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: WHAT?<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up the next day on the basement floor. I rubbed my eyes. Oh yeah... everyone stayed for the night.<p>

I looked over to Gingka, who was snoring quite loudly on the couch, then at Miyako, who was sleeping-sitting against the wall beside Kyoya.

She looked so peaceful when she was asleep.

If only she wouldn't wake up...

Suddenly, she frowned in her sleep and put her hand on her sword.

If she was going to go on a crazy nightmare-spree, I didn't want to be around for it.

Although I felt an overwhelming desire to go back to sleep, I got up and climbed the stairs as quietly as I could. (A/N: In my imagination, the kitchen is small, on the second floor, beside the bathroom.)

I snatched some fruit off the table and rummaged through the fridge for some milk.

Then, I took a quick shower and headed outside... my usual routine.

The sky was still dark, turning into an ugly gray as only a few of the sun's first beams of light managed to journey through the thick cloud cover.

I smelled rain.

I don't like rainy days. In fact, I hate them.

No wonder I felt lazy. I turned back and opened the door, then stepped back into the shop.

Kenta was in the kitchen when I came back. "I thought you were going training today."

I pulled out a chair and sat down, putting my head on my arms. "It's gonna rain."

"That's stopping you? You didn't seem to mind rain when we were traveling."

I glared at him. "I could put up with the rain, but I still don't like it."

Kenta gulped down his orange juice. "Me too."

Hikaru stepped inside and froze when she saw me. "I-I'm l-looking for th-the D-D-Direct-tor," she stammered, her dark amethyst eyes wide with fear.

"He's down the hall," I said.

She just made a squeaking sound and left, almost tripping over her own two feet.

"That was awkward," Kenta said.

Suddenly, we heard Hikaru stutter, "Oh, sorry. I-I'm just gonna go now."

I leaped to my feet, almost tipping the chair over, and peeked into the hallway. "Something wrong?"

I darted to her side and stuck my head inside the room. Hikaru squirmed, her hot breath cascading down my neck as she leaned in as well.

Ryo had my mother pinned up against the wall, and they were _kissing_.

This was so weird. So I did all I could do.

I screamed.

"!"

Mom peered at me from over Ryo's shoulder. "Why hello, Lucky. It's raining... don't you want to get some more rest?"

"You... you two are... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Lucky!" She led us out of the room and into the shop.

"I thought you said you loved Dad! And that no one would ever replace him!"

She sighed and put a hand on my head. I ducked away, scowling. "Ryuga... love is complicated. No one will replace your father. I've only known Ryo for a day, but I think he and I should be together."

Ryo nodded, putting his arm around my mom's waist. I glared at him.

Suddenly, I heard someone scream into my ear. "!"

It was Gingka.

"My thoughts exactly," I grumbled.

"D-Dad?" Gingka wailed. "What are you doing?" By now, everyone was awake. Miyako still looked bored. All she said was, "I knew it."

"This is weird!" Kenta exclaimed.

"MY THOUGHTS EXACTLY!" I yelled again.

"B-But Ryo!" I whined. "My mom snores when she sleeps, and when you try to wake her up, she kicks you in your soft spot!"

"I already know that," Ryo said.

Gingka seemed to go along with my game. "My dad is an egotistical maniac who likes people to call him the Immortal Phoenix!" he told my mom.

"How cute."

My turn. "She eats like a horse! You're gonna be paying a lot in restaurants!"

"And she never gets fat."

Gingka: "He's too loud!"

"She's too bossy!"

"He has a My Little Pony notebook with a pink Pegasus on the front!"

"She carries a _frying pan_ on her waist!"

"He walks around in a weird business suit which does not go very well with his hair!"

"She's a horribe singer!"

"Any kind of food makes him gassy!"

"Okay, okay." Ryo grinned. "We get it."

"You boys don't want us together, don't you?" Mom smirked.

"NO DUH!"

"That's cute." She patted us on the head. Ryo offered her his arm and she took it. Then, he opened an umbrella and the two waltzed out of the shop.

"HEY WAIT! WE'RE NOT DONE WITH YOU TWO YET!" Gingka and I screamed.

"Leave it alone, boys," Miyako drawled. "No one wants you waking them up on an early Saturday morning at six o'clock. And personally, I think that Mom should go for it. She should be happy."

"What about our happiness?" Gingka asked.

"Huh?" Miyako raised a perfectly-shaped eyebrow.

"Gr! Don't you get it?" Gingka growled.

"If those two get married..." I began.

"WE'RE GONNA BE BROTHERS!" Gingka and I chorused angrily.

"That's a weird mental image," Benkei admitted.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Madoka exclaimed. "Hold your horses! No one said anything about getting married! They're just dating right now!"

I blinked and exchanged a glance with Gingka. "She's right."

"Yeah," Gingka gasped. "We need to split them up before they get married!"

Madoka looked annoyed. "That wasn't what I was trying to say."

But me and Gingka were already in our emo corner, frantically exchanging ideas.


	14. Plan A

**DISCLAIMER:**

Ryuga: DragonFang2011 do not own Beyblade: Metal Fight. Although, she does own this story, and she could _change_ it.

Me: I'm not gonna undo Ryo and Hana's relationship, stupid.

Ryuga: Dammit!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Plan A<strong>

* * *

><p>After Mom and Ryo came back, Gingka invited them into Madoka's room so they could join us in watching a movie.<p>

Miyako shoved past me, smirking when I said, "OW!" when I was squished against the hallway wall.

"I bet you laugh during horror movies," I scoffed.

I picked up the Wii remote and started to scroll through Netflix.

"What do you guys wanna watch?" I stared in disgust at the heavy rainfall outside.

"Family?" Madoka suggested. Kenta nodded.

"Comedy!" Benkei chimed in. "Yeah," Hikaru agreed.

Yu and Titi giggled. "New Releases!"

"Thriller!" Mom and Ryo said.

"Horror," Gingka, Miyako, and I chorused.

Everyone stared at us. "Are you serious?" Kenta asked.

"Gingka, you hate horror movies," Ryo pointed out.

"I'm trying something new," Gingka shot back.

"Miyako, I'm not surprised," Mom said. "But _Lucky_?"

"I'm not scared of horror movies," I hissed.

"Not anymore, you're not," my mother said.

I snorted and jumped onto the bed next to Gingka. "Oh well, horror wins."

Ryo looked nervous and I hid a smirk.

Gingka snatched te remote from my hand and browsed through the Horror section. He picked "Jeepers Creepers."

Just by looking at the cover, I was immediately filled with dread.

Gingka clicked "Play," his hands slightly shaking.

When he saw the church basement filled with bodies, Ryo screamed and jumped into Mom's lap.

Gingka and I bumped fists. "Yes!" we muttered.

But by the time the movie was over, everyone except for Miyako was pale and shaking.

And when the Creeper peeked at us through Darry's eye socket, Gingka and I shrieked and hugged each other.

Yu, Kenta, and Titi were shivering under Madoka's blankets. Madoka and Hikaru were cowering behind Benkei, who used Kyoya as a barrier. And Kyoya was crouching down, his eyes shut and his ears plugged with his fingers.

Ryo and Mom had somehow managed to fit underneath the bed.

Miyako was laughing.

_Laughing_.

No, really. As in: "HAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHA!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked.

She almost fell off the couch. "N-Nothing! Darry knows that the Creeper wouldn't catch him if he wasn't afraid of it, so why was he?"

"He couldn't help it!" I hissed.

"Neither could you!" Miyako cackled.

"You're hopeless!" I threw my hands into the air. "I _knew_ you laughed at horror movies!"

"Is that such a surprise?" she drawled.

I bent over the edge of the bed and looked underneath it. "Mom? Ryo? OH MAN, THAT'S GROSS!" I recoiled.

Gingka started to peek too, but I grabbed the back of his Pegasus headband and pulled him back up. "Smooch Session," I said.

"YUCK!"

"Jeepers, creepers. Where did you get those eyes...?" Miyako sang softly. The hairs on the back of my neck rose. She showed us a picture of the bloody old woman in the movie.

"Boo."

Gingka and I screamed. So did everyone else, except for Kyoya. I heard a banging sound from under the bed.

Miyako smirked and sashayed out of the room. "Chickens."

Mom and Ryo crawled out from under the bed. "Sometimes I wonder why I even let her go off on her own," Mom muttered, shaking her head.

"I wish you hadn't," I growled. "Do you know where she got that Bey?"

"No."

I shuddered just thinking about where she got it.

Then, my mother smirked and pulled on Ryo's tie. "Wanna go to that new restaurant down the block?"

Ryo grinned at her. "It's a date."

Gingka and I scowled and cleared our throats.

The two looked at us. "Yes?"

"Dad," Gingka said. "You promised that you'd Bey battle with me."

"Did I?" He looked confused.

"YESTERDAY!" Gingka yelled.

"I'm so sorry, Gingka. I forgot. Maybe later." Our parents walked out of the room.

I could almost imagine myself in flames.

Gingka looked the same. "We have _got_ to split them up."

"Wait, guys," Kenta began.

"I don't think that this is the right thing to do," Madoka insisted.

"Relax, Madoka," Gingka said.

"WHAT? No, I won't relax. You're-"

Gingka and I nodded at each other and sped into the room I was staying in.


	15. Plan B, which was also an epic fail

**DISCLAIMER:**

Ryuga: Is this gonna be another attempt to split Ryo and Hana up?

Me: Yes.

Ryuga (sweatdrop): Is it gonna fail, too?

Me: Yes.

Ryuga: Great. DragonFang2011-

Gingka: -does not own Beyblade: Metal Fight.

Me and Ryuga: HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN GET HERE?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Plan B (also an epic fail)<strong>

* * *

><p>Gingka and I stalked our parents through Bey Park. And they didn't even know it!<p>

We were so proud of our stalking skills.

Although, none of our attempts at breaking those two up seemed to work.

We tried throwing a firecracker to my mother's feet. She just jumped into Ryo's arms.

We also pushed Ryo's head into his ice cream cone, but Mom just giggled and wiped his face.

Gr... they were acting like kids.

I didn't like it.

Especially when they kissed in public.

I poked my head over the mailbox. A little ways in front of me, Gingka peered over the fire hydrant.

They were _still_ kissing.

Then, my mother moaned.

Oh God, they were FRENCH KISSING?

People were staring at them until I couldn't take it.

Apparently, neither could Gingka. He jumped out of his hiding place and squeezed between them. "DAD! Stop it! We haven't spent quality time with one another in like..."

Ryo looked at him strangely. "Half a day?"

Now a crowd was gathering.

"But you said you'd never love anyone as much as you loved Mom! And you know what's even worse? That's Ryuga's mom!"

"You don't know how weird this is!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me.

"YOU TWO WERE *BLEEP*ING SPYING ON US?" my mother screamed.

"MAYBE!" Gingka and I chorused.

"The firecracker?"

"Guilty," I admitted.

"My face in the ice-cream?"

Gingka rubbed the back of his neck.

Our parents glared at us.

"RUN FOR IT!" Gingka yelped, spinning around like a Beyblade and darting through the crowd of people.

"WAIT FOR ME!" I followed him.

"Oh no, you don't!" Mom and Ryo were right on our heels.

I heard people placing bets on our punishments. Most were about my mom's frying pan.

It was very likely.

We managed to hold up until we got to the dock.

I lost sight of Gingka, but someone yanked me into one of the warehouses.

Yup, it was him.

"Hide!" he whispered frantically. We ducked behind one of the gigantic crates.

We heard two sets of footsteps pounding quite loudly on the concrete. The sound of metal hitting metal echoed all around us.

"Damn that frying pan," I muttered.

"Shush!" Gingka hissed into my ear.

"You spit in my ear!"

"Sorry!"

"You _spit_ in my _ear_!" I repeated, trying to wipe my ear with my coat.

"Shut it!" Gingka growled.

I was about to yell something back, like, "Why don't you tell that to yourself?" when the footsteps grew louder, then stopped. The door opened.

I cursed under my breath.

"They have to be in here," Ryo said in his usual calm manner.

"They're so gonna get a taste of my frying pan," Mom hissed. "Ryuga already knows it quite well, though."

I shuddered, then signaled to Gingka that we had to get out.

He nodded, then started moving around, trying to find an escape route. I scoured the wall for some kind of hole, or something.

No such luck.

The footsteps were getting closer.

Then, I spotted a hole in the crate we were hiding behind, and shoved Gingka in. I followed, then grabbed a smaller crate and pulled it in front of the gap.

"They're not here," Ryo said, sounding a little annoyed.

"Damn it," my mother snapped.

We heard them walking away. The door slid closed.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"I thought they were going to gut us for sure," Gingka said. He sighed in relief.

"Nah. Only Miyako would do that."

"Huh."

We crawled out of the crate and looked around one last time.

"I hope we could still get back to the B-Pit," Gingka muttered.

"Probably not a good idea," I said.

"This is all your fault."

"Hey, you were the one who blew it in the first place!"

"You were the one who planned it!"

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED WE SEPARATE THEM!"

"Okay, okay!" Gingka held up his hands in surrender. "I admit that I was the one who said it. But you were thinking it."

"So? Like you said, _you_ said it." I put my palm on his forehead and shoved him like I do to Kenta.

He shoved me back.

I grabbed the front of his shirt, lifting him off the ground (haha, he's way shorter than I am!). I drew my fist back.

"Acting like brothers already, I see?" Miyako asked from her perch on top of a crate. I was so startled that I dropped Gingka.

"How do you do that?" Gingka gasped.

"I'm a better stalker." She smirked a little. "Because I don't suddenly jump out of my hiding place and scream at my parents."

"No need to rub it in our faces," I grumbled.

She jumped down. "Why can't you two just accept the fact that they're together?"

"Because I don't want to be related to him!" Gingka and I snarled, pointing to each other.

"Face it; they love each other, and you can't do nothing to split 'em up."

Gingka and I looked at each other. "B-But..."

"No buts!" She glared at us, and we had to look away. "You two are so selfish! Don't you know how our parents are feeling right now? Why can't you just leave them alone? Let them be happy, because not everything is about you! I think that winning Bey battles all the time gets to your *bleep*ed heads and blows up your brains with all that hot air." She stomped out of the warehouse.

"I hate it when she's right," I growled.

"I... I didn't realize..." Gingka looked like he was about to cry.

Geez. What a wimp.


	16. Lost

**DISCLAIMER:**

Me: I do not own Beyblade: Metal Fight! In this chapter, we'll be dealing with some Ryuga and Hikaru!

Hikaru: NOOOOOOO!

Ryuga: T_T What the fudge is wrong with you?

Me: (raises frying pan) Me?

Ryuga: N-No! Her! (points at Hikaru)

Hikaru: He looked at me! AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Me: (sweatdrop) Okay. Now that that pre-show's over... on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Lost<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mom?" I cautiously stuck my head into the B-Pit.<p>

Gingka followed me in. "Dad?"

Suddenly, something cold and hard struck me in the butt.

I cursed loudly. "*BLEEP* THAT FRYING PAN!"

Gingka screamed like a little girl as _he_ was hit too.

My mother easily towered over both of us, her yellow eyes almost identical to flames. I could almost imagine her red hair turning into coral snakes.

_Is it just me... or does her teeth look sharper?_

"You..." she growled.

Ryo stepped forward and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Calm down, honey. Don't scare the boys."

Huh. I could've sworn that Gingka was about to pee his pants.

"YOU TWO SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!" Ryo roared. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT? YOU BOYS ARE THE MOST SELFISH, SELF-CENTERED, CONNIVING LITTLE..."

As he ranted on, Gingka and I hugged each other and tried to make ourselves as tiny as we could.

Kenta and the others were looking at us like O.O ?

Which was pretty understandable, since we probably looked like we were about to get murdered. And because of what my mom's face looked like, I think we were.

That, and I think my left ear has gone deaf.

"WE'RE SORRY!" Gingka wailed. Ryo and Mom stopped yelling.

I glared at Gingka and smacked him upside the head. "No, we're not!" I hissed.

"Yes, we are!"

"No, we're not!"

"Yes, we _are_!"

"NOT!"

"YES!"

"NOT!"

"YES!"

"NOT!"

"YES!" He wrapped his fingers around my neck and started strangling me. I punched him in the gut.

Mom raised her frying pan. We stopped fighting.

"If my son apologizes to me, I'll spare you both."

Gingka gave me a death glare, like, _You'd better say sorry!_

I glared at him back, then switched my gaze to the frying pan.

Through gritted teeth, I said, "I. Am. Sorry."

My mother patted my head. "That's better, Lucky."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I'm not a dog, Mom."

"No. You're my baby. Always." She kissed my cheek and pinched it.

Everyone snickered. And I mean _everyone_.

I reddened and slapped her hand away, wiping my face. "Blech! MOM!"

"I understand why Miyako enjoys teasing you so much," Mom said. "You _are _too easy."

She grabbed Ryo's hand. "Come on. We're not done yet, are we?"

Ryo winked at her. "No, we aren't."

Gingka and I gagged behind their backs as they left.

I heard Yu sigh in relief. "That was a close one!" he said.

"I thought they were dead meat," Benkei admitted.

"Does everything you say have to be related to food?" Kenta demanded.

"No."

"So, Ryuga _is_ a mommy's boy!" Titi giggled. I glared at him.

I stared at Gingka in disappointment. "I guess it'll be up to them if we become brothers, huh?"

Gingka nodded and sighed, defeated. "This stinks."

"I'm going outside for some air." I exited the shop and immediately bumped into Hikaru.

She blushed, eyes widening in alarm, then darted into the shop, never taking her stormy violet eyes off me.

My heart raced.

_Stop that!_ I told it.

_What are you gonna do about it?_ it replied.

No, that was my twisted imagination.

"Why is she so scared of me?" I wondered out loud.

"You don't know?" I turned around and saw Kenta. "Because of what you did to her at Battle Bladers."

"... I _battled_ her?"

Kenta looked mildly annoyed. "Yes, Ryuga. You stole her energy, and she was so traumatized by that that she stopped Beyblading all together!"

"Why would she stop?"

Now Kenta was wearing an expression of extreme annoyance. "Because you scared her to the point where she could never pick up a Beyblade again."

"But... how?"

"Gr! You're hopeless!" Kenta huffed.

Oh, he was calling _me_ hopeless? Why did he become the big guy all of a sudden?

"Hey! I'm too busy dealing with my SORRY EXCUSE OF A FAMILY and my greatest rival, who might soon become my BROTHER, to worry about some girl!"

"You _should_ worry! She lost her Blader's Spirit because of you!"

"She didn't even last three seconds in the stadium," I scoffed.

"But she was still a blader."

I hesitated and muttered, "Not anymore."

"Thanks to you. She was an amazing blader! She had a dream to become the strongest! And you crushed it before she even got very far!"

"She could never come close to my level," I snorted, walking away.

"She still had her Blader's Spirit back then!" Kenta said. "Isn't that the most important thing in a battle? Wasn't that how you felt when you battled Rago, and put everything at stake by creating a Special Move that _you_ empowered, with _your_ Blader's Spirit?"

I stopped walking. Then, I started again.

I heard Kenta running away.

I walked around a little more, then headed back to the B-Pit. Everyone turned to look at me as I entered.

But my gaze was on Hikaru, who was typing something on her computer.

"Hikaru."

Her head snapped up to look at me, fear once again evident on her face.

I almost winced, then reminded myself of what I was gonna do. "I want to talk to you in private. Now."

She sent a helpless glance at Madoka, then followed me outside.

* * *

><p>Ooh... tension.<p> 


	17. Old Scars

**DISCLAIMER:**

Me: I do not own Beyblade: Metal Fight!

Hikaru: Do I have to talk to him?

Ryuga: Apparently, yes.

Hikaru: Oh. What are you gonna do to me?

Ryuga: (sweatdrop) T_T ... How am I supposed to know?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Old Scars<strong>

* * *

><p>The whole trip was awkward and quiet. But I didn't really mind.<p>

I led Hikaru to Bey Park.

"W-What is it th-that you want?" she stuttered.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," I said, sitting on the railing that separated the park from the river. Then, I sent her a glance which I hoped looked reassuring. "I want to help you get your Blader's Spirit back."

She stood there, frozen, staring at me.

"You must hate me right now," I continued. "Considering what I did to you at Battle Bladers. I don't know what I'd do if _I_ lost my will to battle again."

"I feel so bad about what I've done, although I don't completely remember what happened. But anyway, I want to help you become a blader again. A stronger one."

She didn't move. Was she even breathing? I eyed her critically. "Are you okay? You look like you're gonna pass out."

Hikaru shook her head. "I-I'm s-sorry."

"There's nothin' to apologize for," I scoffed. "I should be the one saying 'Sorry'... Sorry."

She smiled a little, but it quickly disappeared. "I-It's alright."

"So what do you say? Meet me at the Coliseum tonight?"

She seemed to search my face for any sign of mischief. "Midnight?"

I nodded. "If that's what you want."

She was silent for a few minutes. But I was patient.

Then, "Okay. I... I'll go."

"Good." I hopped off the railing. "You'd better show up."

As I walked away, I thought I heard her say, "I will."

But that was probably my imagination.

* * *

><p>Sorry that this was so short!<p>

I'm trying to come up with more ideas!

Anyway, R&R!


	18. Aquario

**DISCLAIMER**:

Ryuga: Great. Thanks for making me train with Crazy.

Me: You're welcome! And yeah, I know that that was sarcasm. You don't need to point it out.

Ryuga: T_T' I wasn't gonna say that, but okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Aquario<strong>

* * *

><p>She came.<p>

She actually came.

I wasn't really sure that she would, but when I saw her enter the Coliseum, I was like, "Wow. Thought she was gonna leave me here." Seriously, that place gave me the creeps. Especially when I remembered Sewer Doji.

Hikaru was in her old blading outfit. No duh. I couldn't really picture her battling in her office clothes.

She looked kind of anxious. Of course. I couldn't blame her. She was meeting the guy who almost murdered her, inside a creepy, ancient coliseum in the middle of the night. Alone. After like, a year and a half of not using her Beyblade.

Unless someone's Miyako or some other crazy person, I don't see how anyone would walk in here without even feeling the slightest bit nervous.

"H-Hello?" she muttered. "R-Ryuga?"

"Right here," I said, waving her over.

She took a few hesitant steps towards me.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not gonna bite."

She took a deep breath and covered the rest of the distance that stood between us.

"So what's your plan?" Her voice was shaking. "What are we going to do?"

I said something real intelligent, like, "Um..."

"Explanation?"

"How long has it been since you last Beybladed?" I asked.

"About half a year," she replied.

I was confused. "I thought that Battle Bladers..."

"I had to battle some Hades bladers so Gingka could get to the Spiral Core." She sounded a little proud of what she did. She should be. Confidence is important to winning a battle.

"Oh. That one." I remembered destroying that place. Hated it. "First of all, show me what you've got."

"W-What?" Her confidence seemed to plummet down again.

Damn it.

"I said, battle me! Hit me with all you've got. Don't worry, I won't steal your power."

Trembling, she placed her Beyblade onto her launcher. I did the same.

"3!"

"... 2!"

"1! Let it... rip!"

I decided to go easy on her at first, like what I did with Miyako.

Hikaru got this gleam in her eyes that suggested that she wanted to win this. Badly.

Good.

"Aquario: Infinite Assault!"

Her Bey multiplied into like, a dozen Aquarios.

I felt dizzy just watching them all at once. "L-Drago."

My Bey released a small explosion, obliterating the illusions and revealing the real Aquario.

L-Drago smashed into it.

Aquario fell to Hikaru's feet. She picked it up, determination gone.

"That was it?" I asked, irritated.

She nodded timidly.

"Was that your only Special Move?"

She nodded again.

"Well, now we know the problem. Your attacks are sloppy, and your defense is terrible. Add that to your infinitely-flawed Special Move, and you got yourself a pretty weak blader! No wonder you lost to me so easily!"

Hikaru growled, sending me a glare.

"What? It's true. Look, to put it in nicely, I think you just need to-OW! What was that for?"

I rubbed my cheek where she had slapped me.

"Someone needed to do that!" she spat.

"Um... I thought my mom hit me enough times." Hey, at least she seemed to have gotten over her Ryugaphobia.

"You're not exactly being helpful by insulting me!"

I winced. "Yeah, I'm really not, huh?"

She narrowed her eyes.

I sighed. "First things first: your stance isn't even with the ground. If you want a good launch, you have to have the correct posture."

"I know that!" Hikaru snapped.

"But why aren't you doing what you're supposed to be doing?" I sneered.

She pulled on her ripcord.

"Again," I said.

She did what I told her to do. She was _way_ out of practice.

"Again... _Again_! You're not doing it right."

"Would it kill you to teach me?" she hissed.

I rubbed my forehead. "Fine." I went behind her and grabbed her arms, moving them into the correct position. I placed my hand over hers and pulled the ripcord.

"Like that. Make sure you don't move when you launch. It'll cause the Bey to land unevenly, losing some valuable spin."

For once, she wiped that irritated look off her face and nodded.

* * *

><p>What do you guys think?<p> 


	19. Returning

**DISCLAIMER**:

Hikaru: DragonFang2011 does not own Beyblade: Metal Fight.

Ryuga: Are you glad?

Hikaru: Yeah. I'm kind of getting used to you now. Don't know why, though...

Me: I can't tell you how glad I am that you and Ryuga are getting along.

Ryuga: Then don't.

Me: I saw the preview for Episode 148. You look even hotter without your headpiece. (Did anyone else see that preview? I watched it a dozen times.)

Ryuga: Thanks... I think.

* * *

><p><strong>Returning<strong>

* * *

><p>So for the next several nights, I put Hikaru through... well, basically hell.<p>

Or so she kept on telling me.

But I liked her attitude. It reminded me of my dad...

Gunshot.

Blood.

"Ryuga!" Hikaru's voice snapped me back to reality.

I'd spaced out during training.

"Sorry," I said. "I just remembered... never mind."

Hikaru looked genuinely concerned. "C'mon, Ryuga. Just tell me what's bothering you."

"I said forget it."

My friend got this confused look on her face. "Okay. If that's what you want." Then, she yawned. "Well, we'd better get back to bed, huh? Before Miyako uses you as a martial arts training dummy again."

"Yeah," I said, absentmindedly following her out of the Coliseum.

As usual, we walked back to the city in silence.

* * *

><p>I heard the gunshot.<p>

Again and again, and again.

The teens... yeah, they were teenagers... around me laughed as the wielder of the gun repeatedly pulled the trigger.

Again and again and again.

I yelled until my throat burned with despair.

One of the teens slashed my ribs. "Shut up, kid!"

"Leave him alone!" my father managed to choke out. His dark eyes met mine. "... Be strong."

Finally, the eighth shot, the final one, rang in my head.

Until those black eyes turned blank and lifeless.

Until the ground was stained red with blood.

Dead.

Tears flooded my eyes and streamed down my face.

A strangled scream pushed its way out of my throat and into the air, clogged with the nauseating stench of blood.

"DAD!"

* * *

><p>Then there was this other dream...<p>

A little boy screamed as a wooden beam crashed down in front of him, throwing up orange embers. He looked almost exactly like me, except he was three years younger, and the red streak of his white hair was on the right side.

I climbed to the top of the chunk of smoldering wood, wincing as the hungry flames licked at my clothes and skin. I extended my hand to him. "Ryuto! Take my hand!"

Ryuto tried to grasp my soot-dusted fingers, but I was too high up for him to reach me. He coughed and wheezed as the smoke started to take its toll. "Ryuga, I'm scared," he whimpered.

"Y-You're gonna be okay, Ryuto!" I said, panicking. "I-I'll find a way to get you out."

"Get Miyako out first!" He gestured to the crying dark-haired little girl next to him, grasping his shirt as if it were a lifeline. He lifted her up. "I'll be fine!"

"But... but..." The tears came.

Ryuto was crying as well, but he fixed his watery yellow gaze on me. "Go, p-please."

I nodded, hugged Miyako close to my chest, and took off running. I just barely made it out the door when the house blew up.

He was always stronger than I ever was. He was always more noble.

"Must've hit the gas tank," a neighbor whispered.

"Ryuto..." My voice cracked as I fell to my knees. Miyako's tears soaked through my torn and burnt T-shirt as she sobbed into my chest.

I pushed the red strands of hair from my unconscious mother's face and wondered how she'd react once she found out that her second son was dead.

* * *

><p>I didn't know why the nightmares had suddenly come back out of nowhere. The thing was, they were more intense than before. I could wake up and recall every single thing that had happened in that dream.<p>

Whatever was happening, I hoped that it was just some kind of phase, or something. It didn't make sense for them to return so quickly, after like, two weeks? Maybe three?

Because of those nightmares, I always felt gloomy.

And because I felt gloomy, I avoided almost everyone, scowling all day long and often having mood swings.

My friends (yeah, weird huh?) seemed to notice that I had gone back to my old self.

Mom must've smacked me with her frying pan at least a few dozen times.

Heh. It wasn't like I was affected, though.

Well, one morning, Miyako literally pulled me out of bed. I tumbled out from under my coat and landed face-first on the floor.

I opened one eye. "What do you want?"

"What's up with you?" she asked. "You're more anti-social than usual."

"None of your beeswax," I grumbled, curling up into a ball and closing my eyes. "Go away."

She pulled my hair.

"STOP THAT!" I snapped.

Miyako snatched my headpiece off the nightstand. "You'd better tell me what's going on, or I swear, I'll throw this into the river."

"Don't you dare."

"Oh, you know I'll do it, Dragon Fang."

"I'm really confused with being called three names."

Miyako looked slightly amused. "You do mean Ryuga, Lucky, and Dragon Fang, right?"

"Yeah." I was relieved to change the subject.

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT, PUNK!"

"Dammit."

"Come on." She grabbed my arm and hauled me up. "Get dressed and meet me downstairs. And if you try to escape, I'm coming after you with Shinobu."

"What's a sinubu?"

Miyako rolled her eyes. "It's _Shinobu_. It means endurance. My sword's name."

"Oh."

"Now shut up and hurry. I'm giving you five minutes." Then, she added under her breath, "And you said _I_ had the rat's nest on my head."

"What did you say?"

As she stalked out of the room, she pointedly smashed a vase with her blade.

"You're paying for that," I told her.

"Whatev." She slammed the door shut.

As I bent down to pick up my shirt from the floor, Hikaru burst into the room, her blue hair windswept and her violet eyes bright with excitement. "Ryuga! I did it!" Then, she blushed. "Oh. I'm s-sorry... I di... I-I..." She sounded flustered.

"What happened?" I asked grumpily. "Spit it out."

Hikaru shifted her gaze from my chest to my face. "Um... uh... I got Aquario's new Special Move."

"Really? That's great!" My troubles vanished as I hugged her.

"Uh..." Her fingers skimmed the skin of my bare back.

Miyako shoved the door open, banging it against the wall, and slammed it shut. There was a hole on the wall where the doorknob hit it. "Are you done yet, Dragon Fang?"

Then, her black eyes widened for a hairwidth. "Am I interrupting something?" For a moment, she sounded genuinely mystified.

Hikaru pushed me away, stroking her red bracelet. "Um... no! I was just... uh... I-I'll see you guys later." She reddened more, if that was even possible. Then, she ran out of the room. She was impressively fast... for someone wearing heels, anyway.

"What was that about?" I muttered.

Miyako looked annoyed. "Idiot. You're denser than a black hole."

"Huh?" What did she mean by that? And what the hell is a black hole?

I could tell that my sister was trying to control her temper, which was weirdly identical to mine. "You and _Hikaru_ were alone in a room together."

"And?"

"You and _Hikaru_ were _hugging_." I thought I saw a vein throb on her forehead.

"And?"

"_Hikaru_ is a girl."

"And?"

"You were _shirtless_."

I was silent for a while. "And?" Okay, I was pretty confused.

Miyako slapped her forehead and stomped out of the room again.

"Oh, just forget it and put the *bleep*ing shirt on!"

Why was she so irritated all of a sudden? I shrugged and buttoned up my shirt. Then, I pulled on my boots and my gauntlet, then my bracelet. I fastened my coat around my neck.

"Five minutes are done, Dragon Fang! Either you get your butt down here, or I hightail myself up there!"

I sighed, grabbed my headpiece, and ran down the stairs, trying to pull the loose strands of hair out of my face.

"Hurry up, Princess. We don't have time to do your hair."

Miyako grasped my elbow and dragged me out the door.

"Dammit, Death Breath, slow down!"

"No."

She pulled me into the warehouse where Gingka and I almost got murdered by our parents.

"Tell me what's going on in that big head of yours," she growled. Then, her pale face frowned in concern. "You're thinking about Dad, aren't you?"

"How did you know?" It was a relief that she didn't ask about Ryuto.

"That's your mourning face." She squeezed my arm, which was really surprising. "Does it have anything to do with Mom and Ryo? Are you feeling okay? Do you feel the need to cry? 'Cause I need a few seconds to turn on my video camera." She smirked a little.

I bristled, but appreciated her (failed) attempt at humor.

It felt like a thousand years had passed before she decided to speak again. "I know you miss him."

Miyako got up and started to walk away. But halfway to the door, she halted and without turning around, said, "When did the nightmares start?"

"Nightmares?" It was weird how she seemed to know everything.

"Yeah," she said. "Nightmares. I still have them from time to time. Most of them were about Dad, and Grandpa... and Ryuto."

I flinched. "Don't mention him."

"I still remember that explosion in Emerald City..."

"I said not to mention him!" I snapped. Her shoulders slightly tensed upwards. She was about to cry, I realized. Seeing Miyako so close to tears was as frightening as seeing her angry.

As she was about to disappear out the entrance, I said, "It's not your fault he died."

I received no answer.

* * *

><p>Ta-daa! What do you think?<p> 


	20. Therapy?

**DISCLAIMER**:

Miyako: Why did you make me cry?

Me: O.O ... I didn't _say_ you cried.

Miyako: You said that I was about to cry when I hunched my shoulders.

Me: I'm gonna go now... (walks quickly away)

Miyako: (follows me) Come back here.

Ryuga: Women.

Hikaru and Hana: Excuse me?

Ryuga: ... he-he... (runs away)

Hana: (runs after him waving her frying pan in the air) That's right, mister, you better run!

Hikaru: T_T' Oh well, since everyone's too busy playing tag, I'll just say the disclaimer now. DragonFang2011 does not own Beyblade: Metal Fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Therapy?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mom?" I knocked on the door of her hotel room.<p>

She opened the door. "Hey, Lucky. What's up?"

I looked at my feet. "I need to talk to you about something.

She pulled the door wider. "Get in."

I stepped into the messy room and made myself comfortable on one of the beds.

My mother closed the door. "Off the bed; that's Miyako's."

I sighed in irritation and jumped over to the next bed, sitting down cross-legged. "Let me guess: she doesn't like people touching her stuff."

"Exactly," Mom said, cracking a smile. She sat down next to me. "What's on your mind?"

I twirled my headpiece in my hands. She snatched it away. "Come on. Give."

"This is probably an awkward question, but," I racked my mind for something to say. "Do you still dream about Dad?"

My mother stiffened, tapping the handle of her frying pan with her index finger, like what Miyako does with her sword. At least now I figured out where she inherited that habit from.

And like what happened earlier that day, the room was submerged in an eerie silence.

"Of course I do," she finally replied. "From time to time. But sometimes," She exhaled through her nose. "I wish that I could just... forget him. I did everything to get rid of the pain. Starved myself, stayed in bed for days, drugs." She stared off into space, and when she decided to speak again, she sounded like she was in a dream. "Do you remember what happened the day after your father died?"

I nodded mutely. Oh, I remembered, alright. She had tried to slit her wrist with a knife. Luckily for her, Miyako got there and literally kicked it out of her hand. It had embedded itself into the roof. Mom had to go through a few weeks of therapy, so Miyako, Ryuto, and I were alone for some time.

It was about three years before Ryuto died.

I wondered if she still dreamed about him, too.

"Well," she continued. "I was selfish at the time. I was so busy crying over your father's death that I had completely forgotten to take care of my family. You, Miyako, and... Ryuto." Her voice choked up.

I was tempted to tell her to stop crying before I reported her to Ryo.

"I know you blame yourself for your father's death, and Ryuto's, but it's not your fault, sweetheart."

Sweetheart. I hated being called that. I'm not sweet, and heck, most people think that I don't _have_ a heart.

"That's the same thing I told Miyako this morning," I muttered. "... without the 'sweetheart' part."

"That doesn't stop her from beating herself up about it," my mother said. "I'm surprised you're not afraid of fire, Ryuga, after what happened. _I_ can't even bring myself to cook anymore, remember?"

"I'm used to it," I said. "I don't like it when people talk about him."

"Okay. I'll stop." She wiped her eyes. "But it hurts so much. I miss them both terribly."

_Yeah, and I don't?_ I wanted to yell at her.

How do I comfort her? I sat still, allowing her to cry on my shoulder. Actually, I was trying not to cry myself, because that would be a wimpy thing to do. Crying... well, that was Kenta's job. No offense to the little guy.

My mother quietly started to fix the headpiece onto my head, her gentle fingers running through my hair. I let her baby me for a while.

_Looking at me must hurt_, I thought. I had my dad's hair, and so did Ryuto. So I guess I reminded my mother of both of them. I wondered how painful it must be for her. Suddenly, I didn't feel like talking anymore.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Hana?" Ryo.

I got up, opened the door, and let Ryo in with a slight glare of hostility.

"What's wrong?" He pulled my mother into his chest. She cried into his shirt as he rubbed her back soothingly.

I glared at him openly now. Then, I let myself out of the room.

As I watched the elevator numbers go down from 10 to 1, I paced the tiny compartment.

I hated being pitied.

I hated being seen as weak.

I hated Gingka for beating me at Battle Bladers and for being so admired.

I hated Doji for convincing me to join the Dark Nebula.

I hated L-Drago for possessing me.

I hated my mother for replacing my father with Ryo.

I hated Ryo for starting relationship with my mother.

I hated my father for dying.

I hated Ryuto for being so noble.

I hated my sister for being so closed up and secretive.

I hated myself because I turned out so wrong.

And I pretty much hated this stupid list of people and things that I hate.

So when the doors opened, I crossed the lobby, emerged into the sunlight, and broke into an all-out sprint.


	21. Aquario's New Special Move

**DISCLAIMER**:

Miyako: DragonFang2011 does not own Beyblade: Metal Fight.

Me: Not a word, Ryuga.

Ryuga: _Dammit_.

Me: YOU SAID A WORD! (hits The Spot with the frying pan)

Hikaru: Ouch.

Ryuga: ...

* * *

><p><strong>Aquario's New Special Move<strong>

* * *

><p>I didn't go back to the B-Pit, just to let you know.<p>

I went all the way to Bey Coliseum, which was already turning into my favorite hangout.

By the time I stopped running, my legs burned painfully and I could barely breathe. I wiped the sweat off my face with my arm and trudged into the ancient stadium.

"Hey, Ryuga!"

Hikaru. She was in her blader's outfit.

I scowled at her. "I'm not in the mood."

She frowned back and stood up from her spot in the audience seats. "What is your problem? We haven't had a good talk in _days_." She put her hands on her hips. "Care to explain?"

"Just leave me alone," I scoffed.

"No way," she snapped. "I was here first!"

I sighed and started to leave. "Then I'll go somewhere else."

Something buzzed in the back of my mind and I turned around, launching L-Drago at Hikaru before she got the chance to throw her Bey at me.

Hikaru was thrown against the wall by the explosion. "I'll never figure out how you do that," she groaned. "Wha... Hey, wait!"

I was already halfway across the Coliseum.

Hikaru's footsteps pounded towards me on the hard, well-worn dirt. I felt her gloved hands grasp onto my arm. "If you could just tell me your problem, I'm sure we could work this out!" she insisted.

I shrugged her off without even looking at her. "I don't think you could do anything to help."

She stopped trying to match my pace and let go, allowing herself to get left behind. "How would you know that... if you never even tried it?" she asked.

I ignored her.

"Aw, come on!" Hikaru said. I heard her running towards me again. "What do I have to do to get you to open up? One day, you're nice, the next, you're back to your old self! What's wrong?"

I didn't respond, feeling the noonday sun shine on my face. "It's really none of your beeswax."

Hikaru was silent. "Then battle me!"

Before I could react, she launched her Storm Aquario.

"You're asking for it!" I yelled as I pulled on the string of my launcher.

L-Drago crashed into Aquario and released an explosion.

I expected Aquario to be knocked out easily, but to my surprise, it held its ground against my Bey.

"If you think I'd get defeated so easily, think again!" Hikaru shouted. "Aquario: Infinite Assault!"

Using her Special Move at once? Huh. At least she was thinking. I _am_ a pretty tough opponent... maybe Miyako was right. I _do_ have a big ego.

"That's such a juvenile attack!" I sneered.

Hikaru's face turned into a deep shade of crimson. "I'll make you eat those words!"

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try!" My Bey easily knocked out all the fake Aquarios and sent the real one flying.

Hikaru cursed under her breath. Then, she swiped her arm through the air. "Aquario: Riptide Fury!" (A/N: Sorry for the stupid name)

Aquario started vibrating. Then, it vaporized, and appeared next to L-Drago, attacking with both strength and speed. I could literally see at least six Aquarios circling L-Drago, trapping him inside a blurry purple circle. They dealt vicious blows as they zipped around him.

I had to admit that it was impressive.

But unfortunately for Hikaru, it wasn't enough. "L-Drago!"

Another explosion nearly blew me off my feet. The dark tunnel walls made the ear-popping blast echo through my head.

Aquario was lying on the dusty ground between Hikaru and I, not spinning.

I withdrew L-Drago. "That's one hell of a Special Move you got there," I said.

"Thanks." She bent down to pick up her Bey.

Then, before I knew it, she had me pinned against the tunnel wall. "Now that I impressed you, what do you say about that little problem you're having?"

* * *

><p>Sorry that it's so short! Do you think that they should kiss the next chapter? R&amp;R!<p>

~DragonFang2011


	22. Two Meanings of Crush

**DISCLAIMER:**

Ryuga: DragonFang2011 doesn't own Beyblade: Metal Fight. And she'd better not let Hikaru hurt me.

Me: ... Oops.

Ryuga: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?

Me: Let Hikaru hurt you?

* * *

><p><strong>Two Meanings of Crush<strong>

* * *

><p>Hikaru was so close to me that I could feel her sweet, hot breath on my face. My heart pounded insanely in my chest and I struggled not to blush.<p>

But apparently, my body doesn't particularly like taking orders from me. I felt a surge of heat engulf my face and neck.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me, Ryuga?" Hikaru growled. "I'm waiting."

Call me a pervert, but I found myself staring down her shirt...

_Wow_.

_Stop it! Bad Ryuga! Hikaru's your friend!_ I scolded myself.

But another part of my mind was screaming, _KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER! Come on, Ryuga! You know you want to! _Then it started randomly singing "Moves Like Jagger."

_Damn hormones!_

"C-Could you just step away a bit?" I stuttered. Hikaru seemed to finally notice how close we were. She turned red and stumbled away from me. "I-I'm so s-sorry!"

I nodded nervously, then grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. "Well, let's sit down, then. Move it!" I sped up my pace until I was literally pushing her.

"What's the hurry?" Hikaru laughed as I sat down next to her.

"N-Nothing!" I said. "I was just a little tired, that's all."

She gave me a weird look, but shook her head as if shrugging something off. "What's on your mind? Sorry if I'm repeating myself too much, but this is your last chance to talk before I introduce you to my fist."

I hesitated, scanning the empty Coliseum to distract myself. I tried to put my feelings into words. "I've been having nightmares."

Hikaru snorted. "That's it?"

I scowled at her. "They were about my father and my brother!" I snapped. "Who both died!"

"Looks like we have something in common, then," Hikaru whispered, as if to herself.

I stared at her questioningly.

"My mother died of a sickness," Hikaru said. "I have no relatives left. You should be grateful that you still have _your_ mother _and_ sister."

"I am," I mumbled. Maybe. I still didn't like the idea that I was the only guy left in my family. I sent her a sideways glance and noticed that she seemed to be staring at something ahead of her. I inched closer until our shoulders were touching and waved my hand in front of her face. "Hello? Hikaru?"

"Huh?" She blushed and turned her head to face me.

I scrambled away, since our faces were only centimeters apart.

"A-Are you alright? You spaced out for a moment," I told her.

Hikaru shook her head. "Just recalling old memories," she said.

I sighed inwardly. _And you said I was the one who needs therapy_. Note that I was not particularly good at comforting people.

I uncertainly put my arms around her and drew her close to me.

She clutched my shirt and leaned in closer, resting her head on my chest.

_Look at that_, I thought. _It worked._

A few minutes later, she had poured out her life story. Her father left before she was born. She wasn't a very strong blader and whenever she'd lose, her opponents would laugh at her. Her mother was suffering from a rare disease, but she still encouraged her daughter to keep on blading.

I felt really bad about her, but I was kind of feeling worse. I mean, I was pretty sure that I was supposed to be the one confessing my life out to Hikaru, not the other way around.

But hey, I still let her cry on me. Although it wasn't very comfortable when she sat on my lap.

_This is awkward._

I sat still, unsure of what to do.

Then, Hikaru stood up. "I'm sorry," she murmured, wiping her puffy eyes, which were just about as red as her face. "I can't do this."

I tilted my head to the side. "What do you mean by 'this?'"

She turned away from me. "N-Nothing. Never mind."

"Deja vu much?" I teased her, which was probably not a good idea.

"There's this guy." She looked down at her feet, blushing, and took one step towards me.

"Well, that's great! I think." I had no idea what to make of Hikaru's confession, but I could tell that something bad was about to happen. "Where are you going with this?"

"I really like him. As in, _like_ like. And I don't know how to tell him."

"Oh." I didn't know why I felt so upset.

Then, the realization dawned on me: I liked Hikaru, and hearing that she liked someone else... well, it wasn't the best feeling.

Which was probably the worst fact at the time.

"Ryuga?" Hikaru looked a little confused and lost, as if she was solving a complicated problem. I avoided her gaze, trying to make sense of all the conflicted feelings tumbling around in my head.

"No," I said. "It's alright. I understand."

"You... do?" There was an expression of puzzlement on her beautiful face.

"Not really." I was still feeling kind of heartbroken.

She sighed in... irritation? "You're just so... GR!" She kicked a stone and it flew across the Coliseum.

I backed away, afraid that I'd be the next one she'd kick.

Hikaru whipped around and glared at me. "Are you really this dense?"

"That's funny," I said, even though I didn't feel like laughing. "Miyako said the same thing this morning."

She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Miyako's voice. "HEY, LOVEBIRDS! Get back to the shop or you'll miss lunch!"

Hikaru's shoulders drooped.

* * *

><p>NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I *BLEEP*ING WATCHED EPISODE 148 AND RYUGA DIED! I CRIED FOR TWO MINUTES AND I STILL WANT TO CRY!<p>

I'M SOOOOOO FREAKING GONNA SUE BEYBLADE!

AND FREAKING CUT MYSELF!

I need a hug... ;_;


	23. Silent Treatment, sort of

**DISCLAIMER:**

Me: I... don't own... Beyblade: Metal Fight... (sniff)... ;_;

Ryuga: Hey, DragonFang, are you okay?

Me: No.

Ryuga: Why not?

Me: BECAUSE YOU DIED, MORON!

Ryuga: T_T' ... Who are you calling moron? I'm still here, ya know.

Me: Yeah. I'm gorging myself with sweets, like the leftover candy canes from Christmas... I'm just so upset with Episode 148...

Ryuga: (sighs) Aren't we all? A lot of people think I'm dead.

Me: But L-Drago Destroy is... well... destroyed.

Ryuga: I need a hug. (starts to cry)

Me: Okay. (hugs him and starts to cry as well) I need one too.

Ryuga: (hugs me back)

Ryuga and DragonFang2011: (CRYING)

Hikaru and Miyako and Gingka and Hana: This is just... sad.

* * *

><p>Anyway, since I'm all depressed about that stupid episode, I'm typing like crazy, since writing stories with a candy cane in my mouth always takes my mind off Ryuga's disappearance.<p>

RYUGA? WHERE ARE YOU? DON'T MAKE ME COME INTO BEYBLADE WORLD AND HUNT YOU DOWN! If you don't freakin' show up by the end of the series, I'll beat you up in every DISCLAIMER in every one of my stories, ya hear me?

* * *

><p><strong>Silent Treatment (sort of)<strong>

* * *

><p>Hikaru and I trudged back to Metal City, not making eye contact. I swerved behind Miyako and Kyoya to avoid her.<p>

A lot of things happened that day so far, and to be honest, none of them were really good.

1. Miyako still wouldn't share her feelings.

2. Mom wanted to forget Dad and Ryuto.

3. Hikaru liked someone else.

4. Everyone looked at Hikaru's outfit suspiciously.

5. I started giving everyone the cold shoulder again.

So all in all, lunch was awkward. It was in that burger restaurant where I sneezed ice-cream all over the table. I wasn't in the mood to eat, so I poked my burger repeatedly, my head propped up with my hand.

_Poke, poke, poke..._ I muttered in my head.

Everyone else was eating quietly.

_Poke, poke, poke..._

Mom scowled at me.

_Poke, poke-_

"Ryuga, stop playing with your food."

I think it's kind of obvious who said that.

If you guessed Mom, you were wrong.

It was Miyako, surprisingly.

My mother and Ryo were busy feeding each other.

Gross.

I glared at my sister. "Don't tell me what to do."

_Poke._

"Stop that."

_Poke._

"Ryuga..."

_Poke._

Miyako growled and I sat back in my seat, refusing to touch my food. She tapped the table with her long fingernails, which looked like they were especially cut for scratching people's faces off.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Benkei asked, pointing to my burger.

I threw it at his face, bowling him over. "Knock yourself out."

Benkei started chewing greedily on my food.

Gingka pouted. "I wanted it."

"You should've asked, then," I sneered. "It's not like I'm gonna bite you if you did."

"I highly doubt that!" Hikaru said loudly.

Everyone stared at her.

"I never knew that Hikaru got over her fear of Ryuga!" Yu chirped.

"Yeah, I talked her back into blading again," I said. "She needed all the help she could get."

Hikaru's eyes widened. "You promised that we'd never speak of this!"

"Well, too late for that."

"Unbelievable!"

Madoka raised an eyebrow. "When did you guys start?" she asked.

"A few weeks ago." I flicked a ketchup packet at Gingka's face. It hit him smack on the nose. "HEY!"

Ignoring him and everyone else, I sent Hikaru a cold gaze. "Our first lesson was a disaster. She couldn't even launch her Bey properly."

"Yeah, and you were having such a fun time touching me," Hikaru scoffed. "And don't think I didn't see you staring down my shirt this morning."

Gingka snorted, trying to hide his laughter behind his burger.

Miyako smirked and wordlessly slurped her soda.

I blushed.

But _she_ ranted on. "You hugged me twice today! In both of them, we were alone, and in one of them, you didn't have a shirt on!"

"Don't forget that you were the one who sat in my lap and _cried_ on me."

Soon, we were throwing insults back and forth across the table.

"Pervert!"

"Whack job!"

"Douchebag!"

"Lint licker!"

"Moron!"

"Crackhead!"

"Brainless!"

"Whore!"

"HEY!" Mom slammed her hand onto the table, making everything jump, including Ryo. "Will you _please_ stop bickering? You're creating a scene! And Ryuga, you don't have to pretend to be Hikaru's BFF, but at least try to be civilized."

"She started it!"

"Yeah, right," Hikaru sniffed. "It's not like I made you tell everyone about my problems with Beyblading!"

"That doesn't mean that you had to go all out and make me look like a sick jerk!" I snapped.

"Maybe that's because you are!" Hikaru immaturely stuck her tongue out at me.

I growled. But before I could strangle Hikaru to death, Miyako grabbed my coat collar and yanked me back into my seat. "Don't you dare."

"_Don't_ tell me what to do!" I snarled, for the second time that day.

"Some 'friend' you are!" Hikaru said, her eyes watering.

"Who said that we were still friends?" I shot back.

A collective gasp went up from most of the restaurant's customers.

Hikaru stood up and stormed out of the building.

Kenta, Gingka, Benkei, Madoka, Yu, and Titi looked around.

"That went well," Titi said.

I scowled at him.

* * *

><p>What do you think will happen? Some advice, please, 'cause I think I'm coming up with a serious case of Writer's Block. Seriously, it took me like, an hour to come up with two lines.<p>

T_T Which is a new personal low for me.


	24. Treasure

**DISCLAIMER:**

Me: Ryuga... you are such a jerk...

Ryuga: Hey, you were the one who wrote this thing in the first place.

Hikaru: (crying)

Ryuga: O.O

Me: (pats Hikaru's back) There, there.

Ryuga: T_T' What are you getting so emotional about? It didn't really happen. It's just a stupid story.

Me: MY STORY'S NOT STUPID! (slaps him)

Ryuga: OW!

* * *

><p><strong>Treasure<strong>

* * *

><p>The following weeks weren't any better than that day.<p>

For one, I slept in Bey Coliseum, since I wasn't in the mood to be around people. That, and everyone was staring at me like I just sprouted another head.

I just stayed in the ruins, breaking rocks with L-Drago and pretty much feeling too lazy and depressed to get out.

I barely ate.

I barely slept.

Actually, all I did was train, eat a little, and go to the bathroom, which you do not need to know about.

So it was pretty much a disaster.

At night, I kept on dreaming about my father and Ryuto. And the more I dreamed about them... the more they faded away from my memory, like sand being smoothed by the waves of the ocean.

In a matter of days, their faces were just... blurry images. I _tried_ to remember what they looked like, but I couldn't. All I knew was how they died, and what they said to me. That bummed me out.

So one day, I stopped trying and focused on a completely different subject.

_I was a little harsh with Hikaru._ Yeah, that kind of _other_ depressing subject.

Soon, I was arguing with myself again. I seemed to have a serious problem about that.

_She was asking for it!_

_That was no reason to crush her feelings like that!_

_Yes, I think it was!_

I smashed another boulder to distract myself. But as I launched my Bey at another one, I suddenly remembered Hikaru's expression when I told her that we weren't friends anymore.

L-Drago missed the rock by several feet.

I hissed in frustration and kicked a pebble across the Coliseum. "Stupid!" I dropped to the ground in a cross-legged sitting position, crossed my arms, and started muttering curses to myself.

_Just forget about her!_

_Why should I?_

_She's just a stupid girl! What's wrong with you, Ryuga, have you gone soft?_

I growled. _N_o,_ I haven't! And Hikaru's not stupid; she's actually one of the smartest girls I've ever known. She's also the_ _prettiest_... I blushed at my thoughts._ OKAY! I've gone soft! Happy now?_

_Not really. I'm you, remember?_

_Oh, just shut up!_

I slapped myself and blew a hole into the side of the stadium. Something metallic landed in front of me.

_A bracelet?_ I picked it up. It looked like a snake... like the kind of jewelry that wound around someone's arm. The eyes seemed to be made of rubies, and the mouth faced the sky, wide open, the long fangs glistening in the early sunlight. It reminded me of my gauntlet. _Maybe it used to hold a Beyblade._

I tossed it into the air and caught it again, noting how heavy it was._ Must be real gold. It makes sense for it to be found in these ruins, but coliseums are Roman, I think. Why the hell would a Roman Coliseum be in Japan?_

I examined it. "I wonder how much money I could make with this...?"

The snake's eyes were suddenly covered in a smooth golden surface, then went back to their original shade of red. I blinked, rubbed my eyes, and looked closer. Nothing.

"I could've sworn that..." Then, I scoffed and threw it over my shoulder. "Who cares?"

"YOU THERE! What do you think you're doing?" someone screamed into my ear. I jumped and turned around, scowling. "What the hell do you want?"

A dude wearing a green overcoat picked up the bracelet. "Dude, this is gold."

I made a face. "How stupid do you think I am? Of course I know it's gold!"

His yellow eyes blinked in confusion. "Then why'd you throw it away?"

"There are more important things in the world than gold and money," I told him.

"Are you okay?"

"YES!" I snarled.

He backed away nervously. "Oh. Okay. It's just that... well... you look so tired... like..."

"Like a truck ran over me?" I felt a tiny, amused smirk creep up onto my face.

"N-No!" he yelped frantically. "That's not what I meant!" He grinned sheepishly and dug something out of his backpack. "Want a sandwich?" he asked, holding out a rather large bundle wrapped in aluminum foil.

I eyed it scornfully. "What makes you think that I want your food?"

"Sheesh, I was just being nice."

"I don't do nice people. Go away; I'm training."

"Training? With your Bey?"

I growled at him. He _sure_ was annoying. "Why are you even here? No one really goes to Bey Coliseum; only to train every once in a while. And ever since I got here, no one comes anymore." I snorted in amusement.

He sat down next to me. "Wait; I know you. You're Ryuga: the owner of the Forbidden Bey, L-Drago." Then, he frowned in confusion. "But I thought you vaporized when you gave Kenta your Legend Blader power."

"News travels fast, huh?" I tried to ignore the fact that he just called me dead.

He nodded.

"Well, it was nice chatting with you," I said, getting back to my feet. "Now _go_."

"But I wanna see your Beyblade!" he whined, standing up. "I've never seen it up close and personal before!"

I waved my Beyblade in front of his face. "There; you've seen it. Bye."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa wait!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled L-Drago from my grasp.

"HEY!" I tried to snatch my Bey from him, but he put his hand on my face and kept me away. "Wow! This is so cool!" he gasped. Then, he started walking away quickly. I ran after him, but he was faster. His eyes never left L-Drago as he fiddled with the modes and the 4D performance tip. "Hole Flat _and_ Sharp! Look at this metal energy ring! It's so beautifully designed! The stars definitely outdid themselves this time!"

"Yeah, yeah, it's adorable, now _give me_." I held out my hand.

He shook it, which was not what I wanted him to do. "I'm Ryuto."

* * *

><p>I know that it's probably kind of early to put him in, but I want him to be around for the next surprise.<p> 


	25. Revived Memories

**DISCLAIMER:**

Me: I don't own Beyblade: Metal Fight, or Metal Fight Beyblade, or whatever you guys want to call it.

Ryuga and Ryuto: (staring at each other)

Ryuto: Why the heck do you look like me?

Me: (in a Darth Vader voice) Ryuto, he is your brother.

Hikaru: T_T' Gee, I never would've guessed...

Ryuga: (sad) I can't believe you forgot about me.

Ryuto: I'm so sorry!

Ryuga: Oh, it's too late for sorry!

Me: (hugs Ryuga) Aw... please don't fight. (grabs Ryuga's head with both hands) Your beautiful face might get ruined. (kisses his cheek)

Ryuga: O.O

Ryuto: Fangirls...

Me: I HEARD THAT!

Hikaru: I wanted to kiss Ryuga.

Me: Too bad; I already kissed him _on the lips_ at the beginning of Chapter 4! So take that, wussy maggot!

Hikaru (slaps me): Bitch!

Hikaru and DragonFang2011: (starts to wrestle)

Ryuga and Ryuto: (claps) CAT-FIGHT!

* * *

><p><strong>Revived Memories<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ryuto?"<p>

He nodded. "That's my name!"

I felt like I was about to pass out. "You're alive?"

Ryuto looked confused. "As far as I know... yeah. What are you talking about?"

"I... I'm your brother."

"Hey, with all due respect, I know that we look alike, but I think I'd know if I have a brother," he said, smirking.

"You must think I'm crazy," I muttered.

"Yeah," he admitted.

"But it's true! Do you remember anything from your past? A sister? When did your father die? Which country are you from?" I was desparate. _He doesn't remember anything!_

Ryuto frowned, as if deep in thought.

We stood there for about ten minutes.

"Amnesia?"

"Shut up!" he snapped. "I'm trying to remember!"

I rolled my eyes. _What a moron_...

Finally, I punched him in the gut.

"Why'd you do _that_?"

"If you won't believe me, then that's your problem," I said, shrugging. "And if you're staying here, then I'm out!" I started towards the tunnel entrance, eager to get away from him.

"Wait!" Ryuto whined. "I'm still trying!"

I picked up the bracelet.

Ryuto's head snapped up like a mouse trap. "Give me the bracelet."

I smirked, an idea forming in my head. "Why should I?"

"Because I need to look at it!"

"Then battle me," I said triumphantly, setting L-Drago onto my launcher.

He was quiet.

I stared at him. "Do you even have a Bey?"

"Of course, I do!" He looked offended.

I raised an eyebrow. "Then take it out."

"Oh. Oh!" He pulled a blue and turquoise Beyblade out of his holder. "Alright. This is Omega Dragonis."

"So do you accept my challenge?"

He looked at his Beyblade, then at me. His yellow eyes flared in determination as he put Dragonis into position. "Bring it on!"

"3... 2... 1... Let it... RIP!"

L-Drago easily knocked Dragonis onto the ground with one big explosion.

"That's the best you've got?" I was kind of disappointed.

Ryuto shook his head.

"Then launch it again!"

"Let it... RIP!"

This time, Dragonis lasted a little longer than he had in the previous battle.

But L-Drago still beat him, anyway.

"I thought you'd be stronger," I snarled.

"Well, sorry!" Ryuto shot back. "I don't Beyblade unless I have to!"

"Then what do you do?" I asked, feeling slightly confused.

"I'm a treasure hunter," he replied. Then, he held out his hand. "The bracelet."

I shook his hand. "I'm Ryuga."

"Very funny."

A tiny smile made its way to my face. I tossed the bracelet from one hand to the other. Ryuto's eyes followed the snake-like piece of jewelry, as if afraid that I'd drop it and it would shatter into a million tiny pieces.

Which was kind of tempting, if you ask me.

I let it fall from my hands and it clattered to the ground.

Ryuto gasped. "Be careful with that!" He snatched it off the soil and rubbed the scaly exterior with his shirt until it gleamed in the dim light of the setting sun.

"I'll just leave you two alone," I said, turning around to walk to the other side of the Coliseum.

He looked up. "Is there a guy around here named Gingka Hagane?"

"Duh; he's my rival."

"Do you know where he is?"

I sighed irritably. "Yeah. Follow me." I changed direction and headed into the tunnel. Then, I realized that he wasn't behind me. "You coming or what?"

"Just a second!"

When he caught up to me, he was placing a cloth bundle into his backpack.

I sped up my pace, wanting to get back to the B-Pit before it gets dark.

"Hey! Slow down!"

"I thought you were a treasure hunter," I scoffed.

"I've been walking for _hours_!" he huffed.

_Wow. This one's a whiner_, I thought.

"Hungry?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes again. "What the heck?"

Ryuto eagerly unwrapped his food and handed me a sandwich, then took one for himself.

We silently ate on the way back to the city.

And when we set foot onto the streets, well, we got stared at.

I was used to it, but I don't think that Ryuto was, because he stuck to me like glue.

I opened the door to the B-Pit.

"Ryuga?" Kenta exclaimed in awe.

"There's someone here to see Gingka," I announced, stepping aside to let Ryuto in.

Miyako shot towards him like a bullet and hugged him, grinning uncharacteristically.

"Ryuto! You're alive!" Miyako squealed.

His eyes glazed over. "Miyako?"

_Oh, so you remember_ her, I thought furiously.

Then, my sister seemed to remember that we weren't alone and pried herself off Ryuto. "Yeah; that's me," she said flatly.

"You're my sister, right?" Ryuto stared at me, as if trying to ask me if he was right.

I nodded, still annoyed.

Hikaru entered the shop.

"Hi, Hikaru!" Madoka chirped. Hikaru smiled back. But when she saw me, she growled. Then, she slapped me across the face and stormed out.

Ryuto emitted a low whistle. "Girlfriend problems?" he guessed.

Now it was my turn to growl as I rubbed my cheek. "She's not my girlfriend!"

"But you like her, don't you?" He smirked, his gleaming eyes suggesting a challenge.

I glared at him. "Shut. Up."

Ryuto started running around the shop, ducking behind the others as I tried to catch him. "Ryuga and Hikaru sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes-"

I grabbed the back of my brother's vest and yanked him to the floor. "We're just friends!"

"Deni-al!" He laughed.

"You were more mature when you were four!" I told him.

He stuck his tongue out at me.

"That's it!" I pulled on his hair and stretched his arm to his back.

"OW OW OW OW OW! I can't believe that after ten years, you still blow up too easily!"

I hissed and stood up with all the dignity I had left, which wasn't a lot.

Still giggling, Ryuto picked himself up off the floor. "That was almost as fun as hunting for treasure."

"Really?" I spat sarcastically.

"So you're Ryuto?" Kenta asked.

My brother nodded.

"And you three-" Yu gestured to Miyako, Ryuto, and I.

"-are siblings?" Titi finished.

We nodded.

"B-But... you guys couldn't look more different!" Benkei stammered. "Well, one of you."

"I feel left out." Ryuto pouted.

"Fatty's talking about me," Miyako sneered. "Imbecile," she added under her breath.

Benkei looked offended.

"I know that!" Ryuto said. "What do you take me for: an idiot?"

Miyako and I nodded. "Pretty much."

But Ryuto's attention seemed to have been snagged by Miyako's sword. He pulled it out of its sheath. "Whoa! Check out the inscription on the base! Wait; it's in Japanese. Dang it! I knew I shouuld've taken classes!"

Miyako kicked him in his soft spot. "Nobody touches the sword but me."

Ryuto jumped back, wincing and dropping the sword. "Sorry! Stupid ADHD!"

"It's not the only one that's stupid," my sister grumbled, sliding Shinobu back into its container.

"What did you say?" Ryuto snapped.

"Nothing."

Ryuto narrowed his eyes. Miyako raised her eyebrow and half-smiled, crossing her arms, which I knew was her idea of a taunt.

Apparently, Ryuto seemed to remember that little fact too. "Why you little-" I had to grab the back of his vest again to keep him from lunging at our sister. "Let me go! She called me dumb!"

"No, I didn't!" Miyako scoffed. "I called you stupid."

"Gr!"

Then, the door swung open, and Mom and Ryo waltzed in. My mother was giggling as Gingka's dad whispered something into her ear. They were back from a date, probably.

Gingka and I each made a disgusted face.

Then, my mother stared at Ryuto wide-eyed. "Ryuto?"

"Mom?"

Miyako and I sighed. "Here we go again."

* * *

><p>Read and Review!<p> 


	26. Mixed Feelings

**DISCLAIMER:**

Ryuto: DragonFang2011 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade!

Me: Hey, I assigned that job to _Ryuga_ for this chapter!

Ryuto: Ah, but he gave me five bucks!

Me: Are you serious? Ryuga, I specifically told _you_ to-

Ryuga: Blah-blah-blah! Can we just get on to the story? I wanna see if my supposed mother chokes Ryuto to death! (grins)

Ryuto: What kind of brother are you?

Ryuga: A normal one.

Me: He got ya there, Dragon Boy Number Two.

Miyako: Just shut up, all of you.

Ryuga and Ryuto: T_T Dragon Boy Number Two?

Me: Hell, yeah! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Mixed Feelings<strong>

* * *

><p>So this was how it went after Mom almost strangled her second son to DEATH:<p>

We went up to her room (which was formerly my room, before I ran away to be alone). Then, we had a really tearful family reunion. Even Miyako was crying. Okay, she was the one who did the _most_ crying.

Seriously, I think she just washed my shirt so thoroughly that I had to take it off and replace it with that white T-shirt that I wore when I first came.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CRYING ON ME?" I had screamed at her. "GO CRY ON RYUTO!"

Then Ryuto told us about how he'd been living for the last ten years.

"After the explosion, some lady named Mary Sue Bangaswarmy picked me up. She was kind of rich and famous, and her husband Gary Stu Bangaswarmy was a really powerful blader. Then she died two years later and her son-of-a-pig husband kicked me out. Then Mary Sue's brother Al Caholic adopted me and went off to live in Egypt.

I was ready to laugh hysterically at those names, but I was kind of worried that I would offend Ryuto.

He continued: "There, he trained me in the divine art of treasure-hunting. I loved it so much that I became a treasure-hunter myself. I didn't Beyblade a lot because I was always getting distracted by the hunt, but I kept Omega Dragonis because... well, Beyblading is still part of me, and how else am I going to keep out treasure thieves?"

I glared at Ryuto.

He smiled sheepishly. "I thought that Battle Bladers was epic," he said. "And when I saw Ryuga, I was so stupid that I ignored the resemblance between us."

Well, he didn't actually say the last part; I did.

He blushed. "I didn't ignore it!"

Miyako raised an eyebrow. "So... you didn't see it?"

"Of course I did!" Ryuto argued. "I was focused on some treasure!"

"And that was more important than family, huh?" I asked him, feeling hurt.

Ryuto shook his head. "Nuh-uh!"

"Did you see me compete in the World Championships against Jack of Team Starbreakers, and win?"

"Yeah," Ryuto, Mom, and Miyako chorused.

"I was talking to Ryuto!" I snapped.

Mom snorted. "And don't mind your mother and sister, why don't ya?"

I nodded. "Gladly!"

I probably shouldn't have said that, because I got a tremendous whack in the shoulder from Shinobu the sword's hilt and a blow to the private part, thanks to my mother and her frying pan.

Ryuto snorted back a guffaw as I grimaced. "OW! Mom, you know that that's sensitive!" I stood up, moving away from her and Miyako.

"Why do you think I hit it?"

An evil smirk made its way onto Miyako's face.

Before anyone could stop her, she kicked _that spot_.

I dropped to the floor and clutched the crotch of my pants. "Ow... Ow... OW!" I was really tempted to take off my pants and massage it. "Dammit, that hurts!"

Hikaru opened the door. "Hana?"

She saw me on the floor and said, "Let me guess: you got hit in the balls by a scrawny girl four years younger than you."

"_Kicked_!" I spat. "I got _kicked_ in the balls by a scrawny girl four years younger than me!"

"Close enough." She was about to slam the door shut when Mom asked, "What did you come here for, Hikaru?"

Hikaru blushed, and I thought I saw her eyes flicker to me for a second.

Miyako quirked an eyebrow, obviously noticing it. _Damn, that girl sees everything._

"W-Well!" Hikaru put both hands behind her back. "It's not really important; maybe I'll come back later, 'kay?" My mother opened her mouth to say something, but Hikaru had already closed the door.

Ryuto pushed my headpiece with his index finger, causing me to topple over onto the ground. "Your girlfriend is _weird_."

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Hikaru stuck her head into the room and glared at me. "And we're not friends either." Then, she slammed the door _quite_ loudly.

My family glared at me.

"What?"

"Okay, why are you two so mad at each other?" Miyako demanded.

"It's nothing important," I told them, then started to go for the door. Ryuto was already leaning on it. "I'm not moving until you talk."

I snorted and turned around. "Then I'm gonna get ready to _jump_." I opened the window.

Miyako grabbed the back of my coat as I was swinging my left leg over the windowsill. "Oh, no, you're not." She yanked me onto the carpeted floor. I unfastened my coat and scrambled to my feet.

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING!" I yelled, plugging my ears with my fingers.

Miyako started talking frantically as I started screaming the song lyrics to The Happy Song.

Finally, she put a hand on my face and pushed my head onto the wall. "I have ways of making you talk," she said, smirking. She fished out a Swiss army knife from her jeans pocket.

"Let him go, you two," Mom said. "He'll tell us when he's ready."

Miyako cursed and stepped back. Ryuto eased himself off the door, pouting a little. "I wanted to torture Ryuga," he grumbled.

"Why are you guys even interrogating me?" I snapped. "You probably already know."

Mom shrugged. "Yeah, but this is what they usually do on TV."

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R!<p> 


	27. Forever WHAT?

**DISCLAIMER:**

Me (yells): I DON'T OWN METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE!

Ryuga (sitting right next to me): ... OW!

Miyako (randomly): I enjoy hurting Ryuga.

Me: Me too!

Ryuto: Hi!

Miyako and DragonFang2011: Go away.

Ryuto: Bye. (leaves)

Ryuga: Tch. Lucky...

* * *

><p><strong>Forever WHAT?<strong>

* * *

><p>THREE DAYS LATER...<p>

"Why are we here again?" I growled impatiently. If dining in a fancy restaurant doesn't tick me off, then I don't know what will. My mouth was still recovering from all those disgusting dishes that my mother made me try ("Eat your vegetables, Lucky!"), all of which almost made me lose my lunch from seven hours ago.

"Yeah," Gingka said. "You said you'd tell us after we finished eating!"

Gingka, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Yu, Titi, Kyoya, Hikaru, Miyako, Ryuto, and I leaned forwards, eager to hear what Ryo and Mom had to say.

It wasn't what I wanted to hear.

"Everyone, I have something you all should know about!" Ryo announced. The whole restaurant turned to our table, making half of us, including Ryuto and I, duck our heads in embarrassment.

"Hana Matsubara and I are getting married!" He kissed my mother on the lips.

Pretty much every single person in the restaurant clapped and cheered and all that. Except for a select few:

1. Gingka fainted.

2. Madoka gave Gingka CPR and revived him.

3. Ryuto caught a fly in his mouth.

4. Miyako and Kyoya started making out.

5. I yelled, "DAMMIT! WHY?" and stuck my middle finger out at Gingka, then stormed out of the restaurant.

WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL

_WHAT THE HELL!_

I fumed and kicked a mailbox, creating a huge dent in the side.

"What did the mailbox ever do to you?"

"Buzz off, Miyako," I snapped.

She sat down on the sidewalk and patted the spot next to her. "Sit." Her eyes were cold.

I did, not really having an idea of what to do.

Miyako flashed me an uncertain glance, then slowly held out her arms. "I think you need a hug."

I leaned into her embrace and hugged her back. "I don't wanna be Gingka's brother!" I whined. "And you have a boyfriend!"

"You could cry now, you know," she said.

I pulled away and glared at her venomously. She carelessly put one arm around my shoulders and leaned on me. "There was an awkward silence after you left, but then they started partying again," she explained.

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?"

She sighed and rubbed my back. "It's not. Anyway, what's your problem? You seemed fine after the battle with Rago and Nemesis, but put in Ryo and our mother's marriage, and you break down."

"Of course I'm breaking down!" I choked out. "I'm gonna get some egotistical stepfather, and a stepbrother with a nasal condition and a tendency to blabber on endlessly about the Blader's Spirit, who just so happens to be my greatest rival! AND YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" I repeated.

"Oi; they're gonna be my stepfather and my brother too, ya know," she scoffed. "And why are you so surprised that I got a boyfriend? Kyoya's not bad. Even _I_ didn't know that he likes me, which is a new personal low for me."

Then, her tone softened. "Look, Princess, I know that change is hard for you, but it's not for me. I'm okay with change. I don't care about it, but I'm okay with it. It only took me a year to turn from a ditz to who I am now. And I was seven when I ran away!"

I rolled my eyes. "Why aren't _you_ freaking out?" I asked her. "You think that Gingka's annoying too."

She shrugged. "Mom's happy. Think about that." Then, she stood up and walked away.

"'Think about that,'" I mimicked in a high-pitched voice before I rolled my eyes, stood up, and walked back into the restaurant.

Everyone stared at me as I grabbed Gingka's scarf and dragged him outside.

"Here's the deal," we said simultaneously, before trying again. "Wait, you go first."

I slapped him. "You go first. Three rules."

"Okay." He took a deep breath. "Rule Number One: You can't beat me up."

"I make no promises, but I'll try to restrain myself from punching you in the nose." I've been tempted to do that ever since I first saw him with that stupid nose-bandage-thing.

As if accepting the fact that this was the farthest I'd go, he sighed. "Fine. Two: Please try not to embarrass me or my dad."

I snorted.

"Three: Don't touch my headband or my Beyblade."

I pinched the front of his headband, pulled it, then let it go. It snapped back onto his forehead. "OW! I just told you not to do that!" he yelped, putting his hands over his forehead.

"One: Don't make up a name for me."

Now it was _his_ turn to smirk.

"Two: _Nobody_ babies me." I was gritting my teeth at this one.

"But your mom," he put in.

"Shut up," I told him quickly. "Three: Stay out of my way and my business."

He nodded and hugged me. "Welcome to the family," he said.

I pushed him away. "No hugging."

"Good, 'cause that felt weird," he told me.

"I agree."

We stared at the dark night sky for a while.

Then, Gingka said, "I think they're serving dessert next."

"Race you!"

Gingka and I took off running back to the restaurant, wearing smirks on our faces.

I got there first, but I stuck out a foot...

"AGH! RYUGA!" Gingka roared, standing up from where he was on the ground.

"You're such a klutz, Hagane."


	28. Torture

**DISCLAIMER:**

Ryuga: Damn, you're a fast updater.

Me: Thanks.

Ryuga: Whatever.

Hana and Ryo: DragonFang2011 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade.

Ryuga: I can't believe it... they're gonna get MARRIED?

Me: Yeah, Lucky; looks like you're gonna have a new brother.

Ryuga and Gingka: SHUT UP!

* * *

><p><strong>Torture<strong>

* * *

><p>I was kind of relieved to find out that the wedding wouldn't be for like, five more months.<p>

What I didn't like was that my mother and Ryo were already planning.

They were gonna have a lot of guests, since Ryo's a really important WBBA guy.

And they're gonna have a big Beystadium, which was the only good thing about the wedding, in my opinion.

And trust me, the next two months went by _fast_. Time seriously hated me.

My mother and Ryo had almost everything covered.

**Location:** Private Beyblade park

**Theme:** Outdoors

**Colors:** Warm

**Flowers:** Queen Anne's Lace, bright yellow and orange snapdragons, and orange-red roses

I didn't get what was up with Madoka and Hikaru. They were always squealing and plotting in Madoka's room for _hours_, which was such a waste of precious freedom.

Gingka and I were going crazy. I mean, seriously, Ryo asked us, "How do you boys feel about becoming groomsmen for our wedding?"

Gingka has reluctantly said, "Fine."

"I don't do weddings," I said.

"Lucky, come on," Mom begged. "_Please_."

I sighed. "As long as you're _happy_."

"Good," she said mischievously. "Because I just asked Madoka, Hikaru, and Miyako to be bridesmaids."

"WHAT?" The idea of Miyako in a dress was weird.

"And Kyoya agreed to be a groomsman too," Ryo put in.

I exchanged a glance with Gingka. "That's not natural," we chorused.

Mom shrugged, and said, "He only said yes because I interrupted his date with Miyako and asked them at the same time."

"They have to be partners, right?" Gingka guessed.

Ryo nodded. "That was the only condition they put up." He sighed. "But Miyako refused to wear a dress."

My mother patted her fiance's shoulder. "I'll get her to compromise, alright?"

He kissed her. "I love you."

She laughed. "And I love _you_."

The _loving_ couple walked away, arms around each other.

I was about to gag. When I entered the B-Pit, the first people I saw were Miyako and Kyoya. My sister was furious. "The nerve of that woman!" she was saying to Kyoya. "She expects me to wear a freaking dress?"

"Well, she _is_ your mother," Kyoya said, raising a green eyebrow.

"I know," Miyako deadpanned.

Kyoya smirked and put an arm around her. "Hey, just be lucky that you're not expected to wear a tux."

She snorted in amusement. "Can't wait for that. After all, my mother and Ryo don't have many close friends. I wonder who they'll choose to be the best man?" she mused.

He flashed her a rare smile. "He'd better not be Blader DJ."

They cracked up. Then, Madoka and Hikaru grabbed Miyako's arms. "Come on; we have to decide of what dresses to wear!" They started to lead her upstairs.

"Crap! Kyoya, a little help?"

Kyoya grinned at her sweetly. "I can't wait to see you in a hot dress, babe," he said. I tried to ignore that statement.

"Gr!"

"They asked you guys too, huh?" Kyoya asked us. We nodded.

Gingka sat on the counter. "This is a nightmare!"

I stared at him uneasily. "Yeah; I'm wondering how much your headband's gonna clash with the entire thing."

He huffed. "How are we supposed to save up enough money to buy suits?"

"Dammit," Kyoya hissed. "I'm nearly broke." He opened his wallet and shook out a few crumpled bills.

"I get my food from the jungle!" I said.

Gingka took out a credit card. "I have allowance. I think it's enough to buy a lot of clothes."

Kyoya and I glared at him. "Show-off."

He shrugged. "I could lend you some money."

"What's the catch?" I asked him.

Gingka wore an expression of confusion. "There's not catch. I'm just being nice."

I almost sighed in relief. "So the suits are taken care of?"

He nodded. "Mm-hm."

We had no idea what to do next, so we went to the local computer shop and looked up our responsibilities.

Kyoya frowned. "That's a lot."

I personally agreed. "How are we supposed to do all this in three months?"

Then, something dawned on me. "Do you think that they asked Ryuto to be a groomsman?"

"Maybe they're asking him right now," Kyoya said.

Suddenly, Ryuto burst into the shop and took the computer next to our's. He looked pale. "Did Mom and Ryo ask you guys to-"

"Be their groomsmen?" Gingka, Kyoya, and I finished dryly. "Yeah."

"Damn it!" Ryuto hissed. "I don't even have a partner yet!"

"Maybe they'll put you with a complete stranger," Gingka scoffed.

"I hope that's not the case," my brother said. Then, he smirked at me. "I heard that Hikaru's one of the bridesmaids. Ya think they'll pair you up with her?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I felt my face heating up. "Um..." I half-hoped that they would.

Kyoya and Gingka hid their own smirks by looking at the computer screen again.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

Ryuto puckered his lips and made kissing noises. I pushed his face onto the girl who was on the computer next to us. His lips landed on her cheek.

"Ooh..." Gingka burst out laughing. "That was so cute, Ryuto!"

Kyoya smirked.

The girl slapped my brother and stormed out of the shop.

"Real smooth, man," I told Ryuto, who growled at me murderously.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R!<p> 


	29. Messy

**DISCLAIMER:**

Me: I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade.

Ryuga: You are not getting me into a tux!

Me: I've literally been waiting for _weeks_ to put the wedding in! If I could get you into several dresses and to switch clothes with Gingka in Truth or Dare, then I could get you into a tux that is totally gonna be your style.

Ryuga: You'd better.

* * *

><p><strong>Messy<strong>

* * *

><p>"Who's the best man?" I asked Ryo.<p>

We were in his house trying on our matching black tuxedos for the rehearsal. Well, us groomsmen anyway. Ryo was wearing a dress-shirt, tie, and slacks. I preferred battling Rago. _Ever since I got here, my life has been pretty boring._ Which is why after the wedding, I was gonna make a run for it.

"My brother: Gingka's uncle Jirou," he replied eagerly.

Gingka was already putting on his tuxedo. "Really? I thought he was in America," he said.

"He's visiting."

I tossed Gingka his blazer. "Thanks, Ryuga."

I nodded in response. Then, I made a face at him. "Huh. I was right; your headband looks stupid with that suit."

My soon-to-be-_brother_ stuck out his tongue at me.

"Take the thing off," Ryuto said.

"He has a scar," Ryo explained.

"What does it matter?" my brother scoffed. "I bet that the girls could use makeup to cover it up."

I heard the said-girls giggling and gossiping as they tried on _their_ outfits from the guest room next-door. Their words were muffled, so I couldn't really hear what they were saying, which was a bummer. Eavesdropping on them was better than putting on tuxedos.

"They have makeup like that?" Gingka looked dumbfounded.

"The girls have makeup for everything," Kyoya muttered. Gingka shrugged and pulled it off. There was a patch of smooth skin on his forehead shaped like a... a... triangle-ish... thing. Anyway, it was about the same size as my thumbnail.

Ryuto examined it. "It's smaller than I thought. No one's gonna notice it."

I rolled my eyes at Ryuto. "Dude, your pants are backwards."

"Damn these fancy pants!" He started yanking them off furiously. "They look the same on both sides!"

"That's why they put a tag on the back," I reminded him.

Ryuto turned red. "I knew that!" he sputtered.

"Um, Dad," Gingka began nervously.

"What is it, son?"

Gingka pointed to his neck. "How do you tie a tie?"

Ryo busied himself with showing Gingka how, which was actually pretty easy. I had a lot of experience tying my dad's tie, as well as rope, before he went to work because he thought it kept my hands busy... and away from the sugar jar. Before he had come up with that method, I had somehow always managed to get my fingers into the sugar container, no matter how high or cleverly hidden my parents kept it. I'd be sugar-high for half the day and had to be confined to the basement where I wouldn't be able to break stuff.

"You two should put your suits on," Ryo said over his shoulder. "Rehearsal's about to start." It was directed to me and Kyoya, unfortunately.

Kyoya heaved a half-hearted sigh of irritation and started pulling his suit out of the plastic wrapping.

I did the same thing, grumbling. "Why'd you pick us to be groomsmen anyway, Ryo?"

The tall Phoenix-wielder stepped away from his son, who kind of looked like a little boy; someone that that my grandmother would call "a sweet angel," with flaming hair and a nose-bandage.

She used to call me that before she died...

"Because you boys are just the right age, plus most of the grown men I know are quite immature." He coughed, "_Blader DJ_."

All five of us snickered.

I started taking off my headpiece, coat, gauntlet, and pants.

Then I started putting the damned dress pants on.

"RYUGA!" Ryuto whined. "Do you know how to tie this thing?"

"No." I took off my shirt and replaced it with a white T-shirt, then put the white button-down shirt over it. I finished knotting my tie, then slipped on and buttoned my jacket. "I feel like a doofus," I said as I slipped on the black socks and shoes.

"You _look_ like a doofus," Ryuto told me.

I stared at him blankly. "Zip up your pants."

"Dammit!"

Mom opened the door, wearing a simple white dress, since the groom isn't supposed to see his bride in the real wedding gown before the actual wedding. "The girls are ready," she said.

Ryo nodded at her and started to usher us out of the room. "Let's go," he hissed.

"Relax, Dad," Gingka said. "It's just rehearsal."

"Close enough," Ryo shot back.

When he saw the girls, Ryuto groaned. "Aw! Why do they get to stay in their regular outfits?" He scratched his neck.

Kyoya smirked. "Because we still need to get used to our clothes."

"Yeah," I muttered. _Damn, this thing is hot!_

"Get in the car," Ryo said. He drove to the place where the wedding was going to be held. We crossed the small creek using the bridge and hurried down the stone trail through the woods until the trees started to thin out, revealing a grassy field surrounded by large koi ponds.

"Grandpa!" Ryuto yelled, grabbing my arm and pointing to a white-haired old man sitting on a folding chair. Miyako turned her head to follow Ryuto's gaze. Ryuto and I ran towards him, Miyako following more slowly.

"Well, if it isn't Lucky and Bright-Eyes. Don't you both look nice?"

"Hey, Grandpa," Ryuto said. "You gonna walk Mom down the aisle?"

Our grandfather grinned. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." Then, he pointed at me. "And you, young man; please stop trying to kill the other bladers."

I blushed. "I wasn't trying to kill them..."

"Ah, what the heck?" He hugged me. "Great to see you again, Lucky. And Sunshine!" He was referring to Miyako, which was funny.

"Anything but," Ryuto snickered. I smiled at the irony.

Miyako frowned. "Grandfather."

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has. Seven years."

"Ryuto," Mom said, pulling an indigo-eyed girl forward. "This is Aiko. She's your partner; a daughter of one of my friends."

Ryuto's partner had messy honey-blond hair that was dark brown at the top, and a slight tan. She was wearing a plain lavender spaghetti-strap tank top, a vest that looked like a spider had woven it, and white khaki pants with black flip-flops. "Hi," she said shyly.

My brother looked like she'd hit him between the eyes.

"H-Hi," he stammered.

_Oh, great. Another one bites the dust_, I thought. Does everyone fall in love with their partners?

I stepped on Ryuto's foot.

A look of pain flashed across his face for a moment, then he glared at me. I shrugged.

The two partners stood there quietly until Ryo announced the beginning of rehearsal. That was when we all took our places, either at the fake altar, or in the chairs set up on the grassy lawn. I had to sit next to Hikaru, 'cause they _did_ pair me up with her.

I hoped that she'd forgive me soon, because I didn't want to make things awkward between us at the real wedding.

* * *

><p>It's good that I named her Aiko because it means love, affection, and child. Or it could mean Indigo Child, like her eyes.<p>

R&R!


	30. Almost Time

**DISCLAIMER:**

Ryuto: DragonFang2011 doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade.

Me: I wish I could draw you guys in your outfits! It would be sooo cute, but unfortunately, I can only draw chibis.

Ryuga: What are chibis?

Miyako: Cute people with tiny bodies, big heads, and big eyes. DragonFang2011 drew a chibi Ryuga and posted it on deviantart. I saw it, and it was _adorable_.

Ryuga: Wait, you drew a picture of me?

Me: Yeah! I worked my butt off on it for three hours, so you'd better appreciate it!

Ryuto: Gimme the freaking computer; I have to see this! (grabs computer)

Me: (pulls it back) Hey, wait! I'm still writing the story!

Ryuto: Who cares about the stupid story? I wanna see your drawing!

Me: Call my story stupid again, and you won't be able to walk for the rest of your life.

Miyako: This is one of the last chapters, isn't it?

Me: Sadly, yes. Then, I'm starting on a new story.

Ryuga: Let me guess: it involves me.

Me: HELL YEAH, BABY! You know that IIIIII will always love youuuuuuuuu! I love Whitney Houston! Cue music!

Ryuga: Please don't sing.

Me: Darn it. Anyway, sorry for the long disclaimer; I got carried away.

* * *

><p><strong>Almost Time<strong>

* * *

><p>I nervously started tying the ribbon I was holding into intricate knots.<p>

"The wedding's in two hours," I muttered.

"Shut up and put on your tux," Gingka said. He was already dressed, and the scar on his forehead was already covered up in makeup, courtesy of Mei-Mei of Team Wang Hu Zhong. It didn't help that most of the teams from the World Championships came.

"Fine," I mumbled, dropping the ribbon and grabbing my clothes. I got dressed. Then, I took off my headpiece and mussed up my hair, making a few silky tresses fall on either side of my face. Ryuto looked at me and grinned. "I think Hikaru would _love_ it."

I growled at him, but I was wondering about the same thing.

I slung the black tie over my neck and was about to tie it when someone knocked on the door.

I sighed and opened it. Madoka was standing on the other side, wearing a pale pink dress that reached her ankles. She had on a darker pink sash tied in a bow around her waist. On top of her brown hair was a pale pink headband, studded with white rhinestones and a large white daisy on the right side. "Hey, Madoka," I greeted her.

"Hey, Ryuga," she said. "Your hair looks good!"

I snorted.

"No, I'm serious!"

"Why did you come here?" I asked. "To peek at Gingka?" I smirked and opened the door a little more. "'Cause if you are, there he is."

Ryuto dropped to the floor in gales of laughter. Ryo scolded him, saying that he was rumpling his clothes.

Red-faced, Madoka punched me in the shoulder, which didn't really hurt that much. "N-No! I was just wondering if you have a spare comb."

"Miyako broke hers?" I guessed.

Gingka, Ryuto, and Ryo cracked up.

"Actually, yeah," Madoka said. I searched her face for any sign of humor, but she was dead serious.

Ryo tossed me one of the brushes on the nightstand. I handed it to Madoka. "Have you tried conditioning her hair?"

She nodded. "Her head's in the sink right now." Then, she left, her white high-heeled shoes clacking on the floor.

I closed the door and put on the rest of the suit.

"Doesn't look like you," Grandpa said.

I paused and shrugged. "Huh. You're right." I loosened my tie, unbuttoned my jacket, and untucked my shirt. "Better."

"You look like you just rolled out of bed," Kyoya informed me.

"Leave him alone. He looks fine." Ryo paced his room nervously. "_You'll_ be fine," Jirou told him. "It's not like it's the first time you got married."

"There's something missing," Ryuto said. He tickled me. I fell to the floor, laughing as I tried to get his hands off my stomach. "Stop that!" I gasped. "You're messing up my shirt!" I stood up.

"Good," Ryuto snorted. "That's what I was going for." Then, he undid the top two buttons of my shirt and stepped back. "Now you _really_ look like you just rolled out of bed."

"Well, don't you girls look beautiful?" I heard Gingka's Aunt Haruna exclaim.

Kyoya bolted out of the room. Next was Ryuto. The rest of us followed them more slowly. I peered over the banister at the bridesmaids, who were standing near the front door.

Miyako was dressed in a sleeveless, emperor-style black gown that reached the ground, but left enough room to show her black heels. The other girls had managed to smooth her hair down. It reached her shoulders in silky waves and curled outwards to keep the ends over her shoulder blades. And it appeared that they had coated her pale lips with pink lipstick and her eyes in pale gray eyeshadow, something that my sister didn't seem too happy about.

Kyoya was already standing next to her, holding her hand.

Aiko was wearing a pale lavender dress that was as long as Madoka's, with matching white heels. There was a bright red rose with white leaves above her right ear, and a wide silver bracelet adorned her left wrist. Her earrings were plum-colored feathers, and she was wearing purple eyeliner, eyeshadow, and... pale violet lip-gloss?

Ryuto was practically drooling.

Well, then there was Hikaru...

Her blue dress was simple, but it looked like it was made of silk. It covered her feet and hugged her body. It came with a translucent double-layered white sash that covered half of her right hip to her knee. It was fastened on her left side by a sky-blue lily, the edges of the petals lined with red. Thin stalks topped with tiny yellow orbs stuck out of the middle of the flower, and three strings of blue beads hung from it. There were silver bangles on her wrists, and her necklace was around her neck as always.

"Hello? Ryuga?" Ryuto snapped his fingers in front of my face and I blinked. He smirked and started to lead me along the upstairs hallway and down the stairs. He shoved me towards Hikaru.

I looked around. He was already standing with Aiko, Miyako kissed Kyoya on the cheek, and Gingka was chatting excitedly with Madoka and the others.

Ryo was already heading out the door with Jirou and most of the guests, leaving the wedding party and the remaining guests.

Mom came out of the guest room and descended the stairs. Her dress was long and white, and trailed on the ground. The skirt was covered in layers of white chiffon and the belt looked like it had been woven from pearls. Her red hair, usually in a low ponytail, was loose in natural waves down her back, and held back by a silver headband. A silver chain adorned with diamonds was around her neck. She wasn't wearing any makeup, which was kind of weird. Guess she wanted to look natural. And Ryo probably didn't like lipstick... ew.

Just the thought of them kissing _again_ made me nauseous.

It was weird to see my mom in a wedding dress, anyway.

She smiled as we cheered and took pictures of her, then started to panic. "Oh God, where's my frying pan?" She started to bite her nails. I pulled her hand away from her face. "Calm down, Mom. It's your big day!"

"I can't calm down," she murmured, hugging me. "And did you just wake up from a nap?"

"No," I scoffed. "I just didn't want to look like a dork."

"Well, you look great."

Ryuto jumped up and down, waving his arms in the air. "I helped!"

* * *

><p>R&amp;R! I can't wait for the next chapter, which is basically... well, I'm not giving it away!<p> 


	31. Forgiveness

**DISCLAIMER:**

Ryuga: This better be quick.

Me: Okay. I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade. 'Nuff said. And yeah, I'm stalling because my mom grounded me and changed the computer password. Right now, I'm pretending that I'm doing homework... so I won't be able to update as quickly as I used to. Sorry, guys.

Ryuga: T_T ... You know what's weird?

Me: What?

Ryuga: I'm actually gonna miss you.

Me: Well, I have photos of you on my wall and in my binder, so I'll be okay. For now, anyway. (hugs him)

Ryuga: Please let go.

Me: And I thought that this was gonna be a short disclaimer...

* * *

><p><strong>Forgiveness<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ryuga, please let go of that thing," Gingka said. "I'm getting dizzy."<p>

I slipped the end of the thin rope through the final loop, then pulled it. It unfurled and went back to being a regular, straight piece of braided cotton... or at least I think that was what this was made of. My fingers were already starting to ache from all the work they were being forced to do.

"That's just how he calms himself down," Miyako said. "Keeps him busy."

"I knew I should've kept some rope around," Madoka said, giggling. "Would've saved us some trouble."

"I remember one of his sugar-rampages when he was seven," Ryuto mused, a faint smirk on his face. "It took Mom weeks to get that paint out of my hair." He touched his hair, probably reliving the memory.

Aiko raised an eyebrow at him from across the tiny aisle of the limo. "Paint?" she asked, her voice almost inaudible.

"It was bright pink," Miyako informed her. Everyone except for me and Ryuto laughed. Even Kyoya had to smile, that tiny fang sticking out of his mouth.

My brother pouted. "It was baby pink."

"Which is just as bad," she shot back.

"I can't believe we're gonna be siblings," Gingka stated.

That just made me feel worse. I undid the rope again, then yanked it through my fingers. "Ouch! Rope burn!"

Kyoya snorted.

I stared at my slightly-reddened, shaky hand and began to create more complicated knots at a faster pace.

"How does he do that?" Hikaru muttered. She had her ankles crossed, and for the first time, I noticed that she was wearing simple white heels with blue straps.

"According to Mom, he's been doing that since he was three," Miyako said. Then, she reached across the aisle and straightened my shirt. "Fix yourself. You're going to your mother's wedding; look more presentable."

I slapped her hand away. "She said that I looked great. Now leave me alone." I continued knotting the rope.

"Where did he get the rope, anyway?" Hikaru piped up.

"Grandpa," Ryuto said.

"Figures."

The others started to chat quite loudly amongst themselves, and I caught Miyako wringing her wrists anxiously at least twice.

When we arrived, I almost dropped the rope.

There were balloons and signs all over the entrance to the park, so visitors would know where they'd be going. Well, if they get past the guards.

I jumped out of the limo, letting one end of the rope drop to the ground, then started making a tiny ball out of it, called the monkey fist. Hikaru grabbed my elbow and steered me over the bridge and into the shade of the trees, hiking up her dress so it wouldn't get dirty.

Then, I remembered something. "Hikaru." I stuffed the quarter-finished knot into my pocket.

"What?" She looked somewhat annoyed.

"Listen, about what happened that day," I said, looking into her beautiful amethyst eyes. "I feel really bad about it. I acted... selfishly... and... horribly towards you." I fumbled with my words as I tried to find the right ones to say. "That was because... because... I was jealous."

Hikaru looked surprised. "Come again?"

"You said that you liked another guy," I murmured. "And I got mad, because I like you, and I didn't want anyone else to get you. But I'm okay with you getting another guy if it makes you happy."

"You are so-"

"Dense, I know," I stared at my feet. "Everyone says that to me."

"Well, maybe that's because it's true!" Hikaru looked at me like I was stupid. "Are you really too thick-headed to notice that the guy I'm talking about is you?"

I froze with shock, then felt relieved.

Dumbfounded, I blurted out, "Thanks, but you sure did a really good job of telling me that!"

"I didn't actually think you'd take it like _that_," Hikaru said. "You couldn't have asked me about it instead of just standing there like a dead fish?"

"But fish can't stand."

"Forget it!" She crossed her arms and whipped around.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I gently grasped her arm and turned her to face me. I took her hands in mine. "I'm sorry," I repeated, staring at her hopefully.

"You look so cute when you're apologizing. No wonder your family never takes you seriously."

"Everyone _used_ to take me seriously," I muttered angrily. "Until _they_ came."

Hikaru pinched my cheek, then kissed it.

I blushed furiously. "Don't baby me!"

She kissed me on the cheek again. "Hurry up, little angel," she cooed, cupping my face in her hands and pecking me on the nose. "The wedding's gonna start soon."

"Agh!" I whined, swatting away her hands.

"Aw; you know you love it!" Hikaru said, once again grabbing my cheeks and turning my head from side to side.

I shook my head. "No, I don't!" My voice was a little distorted since she was... well... HOLDING MY FACE! But secretly, I _did_ like it.

Hikaru grabbed my hand and walked me back to the trail, her hard-heeled shoes clattering against the pebbly ground. Then, she slipped. "Whoa!"

I caught her from behind. "Count yourself lucky that I'm here," I murmured into her ear.

She stood up quickly and whirled around, her face red.

"You're blushing," I said teasingly.

She put a hand on my face and covered my eyes with her fingers. "Shut up."

"Oi!" Miyako called, trudging back to us. She hissed in annoyance she pulled on her dress, which had caught on a shrub. "Hurry up, lovebirds! Wedding's about to start!"

We tried to make a run for it, but unfortunately, Hikaru's shoes weren't made for running. I had to pick her up bridal-style and carry her to the field myself.

When we arrived, we quickly lined up behind the other bridesmaids and groomsmen. Boy, that was a big crowd... I took a deep breath as Hikaru slipped her arm through mine and practically dragged me down the aisle.

AS ALWAYS, EVERYONE STARED AT ME! WHY THE HELL DOES EVERYONE ALWAYS STARE AT ME?

Spotting Team Excalibur and the other teams in the crowd, I felt a little more anxious. Speaking of Team Excalibur, I still haven't gotten my rematch with their leader, Julian Konzern...

I sat down next to Hikaru at the end of the bench, just enough so that I could sink in my seat so nobody would stare at me anymore. Hikaru raised and eyebrow and grabbed my hand.

I looked down the bench at Miyako, whose face was relaxed and a little excited as she turned her head to peer behind her, at the entrance to the field, where our mother was coming in. She practically glided over the red carpet, her arm linked with Grandpa's. Her face was covered with a white veil and a little girl was holding the train.

Miyako grinned and settled back into a position facing the front.

Then, her smile fell as she stared at something beside me. Confused, I followed her gaze, which led into the woods.

Where a pair of violet-gray eyes stared back at us.

How the hell did he get out of jail?

* * *

><p>DOJI IS BACK!<p> 


	32. Crashing the Wedding

**DISCLAIMER:**

Ryuga: DragonFang2011 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade because she is very wrong in the head.

Me: _You're_ very wrong in the head, Mr... Very-Wrong-In-The-Head!

Ryuga: Pfft. Lame.

Me: Say that _again_.

* * *

><p><strong>Crashing the Wedding<strong>

* * *

><p>Okay. There are four things that went <em>very<em> wrong:

1) Doji was hiding in the forest. He probably already plotted out his evil revenge, like all evil dudes do.

2) We were in the middle of the wedding that would make me and Gingka brothers.

3) I was worried that Hikaru would notice how sweaty my hand was.

4) ABOUT A QUARTER OF THE GUESTS WERE STILL STARING AT ME!

I took a deep breath, then casually turned my head back to my left. Yup, I wasn't imagining it: Doji was _right_ there. In the bushes. Glaring at my sister. Or maybe he was glaring at me. I couldn't tell which one of us he was more angry with. I just hoped that it wasn't me, because I caught a gleam of metal.

Great. _Another_ kitchen knife. The last thing I wanted to happen at this wedding was for Doji to chase me around the field, waving a knife in the air and cursing at me in every language he knows of, which was, to say, _a lot_.

I was in no mood for him to start yelling "Vaffanculo!" or "Nique ta mere!" which are highly offensive. Then again, he used both curses on me hundreds of times as he was training me in the Dark Nebula, so what's the point?

Then, Miyako passed something to Hikaru, who slipped it into my hand.

A Swiss Army Knife?

Miyako leaned forward and pretended to search for something in the ground. She mouthed the word "go" to me and pointed to the woods, then did a stabbing motion.

I was hoping that she didn't expect me to _kill_ Doji. 'Cause no matter how much I hated the guy (and trust me, I hate him _very_ much), I don't think I could kill a person.

I slowly slid off the bench and ran for the woods, which was pretty hard since I was hunched over, and that Hikaru wasn't the only one who noticed.

As soon as I was far enough from the field that nobody else could see me, I heard a twig snap.

And as tempting as it was to pull out L-Drago and launch him, there was no way I was going to spoil my mother's wedding day just for the sake of some psycho weirdo.

Plus, L-Drago was back at Ryo's house, with the rest of my stuff...

I flipped the main blade from the knife.

_How exactly does Miyako expect me to use this tiny thing? __Why was she even carrying one?_

I felt kind of stupid, standing in the middle of the freaking woods in a tuxedo and holding a teeny-tiny little knife. While little birdies and bugsies were flitting around me and probably trying to see if my hair is worth making a nest in.

_Doji must be _oh-so-scared_ right now..._

I almost snorted in contempt.

A tree behind me groaned, like a heavy... something... was making its way up.

I turned and scanned the trees.

Nothing.

Damn it. I hate it when that happens. Makes me feel like a crazy, paranoid dummy.

_Back away back away back away back away!_ my instincts screamed. Narrowing my eyes cautiously, I started to inch backwards towards the field.

"Ryuga!" Someone tackled me to the ground. We barely missed the butcher's knife (that almost cut my head clean off my shoulders) as it whizzed over our heads.

The blade stuck in the tree.

I hissed and raised my knife, expecting Doji, but instead of him, the person was Miyako. She caught my wrist just before the teeny-tiny (and very deadly) knife made contact with her neck. "That's not how you should thank someone for saving your life," she growled coldly, standing. I picked myself up. "Alrighty, then. Thanks."

Then, I sighed in relief. "Thought you were Doji. You should really make it clear that you were here. I could've killed you."

"Yeah, right," she scoffed. "Like that would ever happen."

For the first time, I noticed that she wasn't wearing her dress. Instead, she was decked out in a skin-tight black strapless unitard with Shinobu strapped to her hip.

"You knew that this was going to happen?" I was outraged, but I kept my voice down. "How did you know? Why didn't you tell us?"

She pulled the butcher knife out of the tree. "You guys should watch the news. They said that Doji escaped."

"Then _why_ didn't you tell us?" I repeated.

"Because then, you would've panicked and cancelled the wedding." Miyako shrugged as if it were _that_ obvious.

"And the wedding is so important to you because...?"

She frowned. "The sooner we get rid of Doji, the better." She paused for a few moments, as if trying to figure out a puzzle in her head. "I wasn't really sure that he'd come here, but I came prepared, just in case." Her expression turned dead serious. "Don't. Tell. Mom."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." Then, I looked around in confusion. "Hey, where'd the old scumbag run off to now?"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not a superhero," Miyako said. Suddenly, she got an odd look on her face. "Wait here." She carefully went deeper into the woods, barely making a sound. Part of me wanted to follow her because I was her older brother, and the scaredy-kitten part of me wanted to stay put... and climb a tree.

Before I could come to a decision (which was leaning towards following her), I heard a loud gasp and the sound of someone running. An audible thud followed.

Instantly, I knew that something was wrong. I warily stared into the direction in which Miyako headed off to, and felt dread and unease settle in my gut. I warily made my way towards a small figure on the dappled, leafy ground, and almost threw up at what I saw. "Oh God, Miyako, you are so _stupid_."

My little sister was crouched on the woody forest floor, her back to me. She was holding the bloody butcher's knife in her left hand. But it was _her_ blood on it. The red, sticky liquid trickled sluggishly from a long gash on her right shoulder and down her arm like a sickly creek.


	33. Party Pooper

**DISCLAIMER:**

Miyako: DragonFang2011 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade. Am I gonna die? 'Cuz if I do, I'll haunt you for the rest of your life. And when you die, I'll be kicking your ass for eternity... So? What's your answer? Am I gonna die?

Me: And kill one of my favorite OCs? Pfft. No...

Ryuga: She'd better not. I want a rematch!

Me: I thought Miyako _lost_ in your last Bey-battle.

Miyako: DON'T TALK ABOUT IT!

Ryuga: She tossed me out of a window when we were arm-wrestling!

Me: T_T' ... She can do that? And anyway... How do you expect to arm-wrestle her when you're in a full-body cast?

Ryuga: He-he... I'm working on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Party Pooper<strong>

* * *

><p>Miyako slowly turned her head around to stare at me with wide, frightened eyes, looking like a trapped animal (which was the most emotion I'd ever seen her express for a long time). Then she dropped the knife and fell onto her side, curling into a fetal position. Her breathing came fast and ragged.<p>

I knelt down and bent over Miyako, making sure that she was still breathing, then took off my jacket and wrapped it around her arm.

"Isn't that thing expensive?" Doji was standing right in front of me. Without even hesitating, he picked up the butcher knife and drew a very large, two-pronged fork, eyeing my sister in disgust. Seriously, where does he get all those kitchen appliances? "I could have done better, but it is quite nice to see _her_ suffer for a change."

I growled menacingly at him. "If she dies, you're going down with her."

"The wound isn't severe enough to kill," Doji scoffed.

"That doesn't matter!" I snapped.

He looked around, as if deep in thought. "Maybe I won't spare you." Then, he swung his knife. I ducked, and instinctively reached for my launcher and L-Drago, before I remembered that I didn't have them.

Instead, I grabbed Shinobu from its sheath, and held the blade in front of me.

"You want to do this the hard way, huh?" He smirked. Suddenly, the forest seemed to get colder, more sinister.

I shifted my grip on the sword, trying to ignore the fact that I had no idea how to use one, whatsoever.

Oh, and I almost forgot the fact that my sister was lying on the ground behind me with a severe shoulder wound. So yeah, my situation was kind of depressing.

My gaze flickered to Miyako for a while. The blood was starting to seep through my jacket. I needed to get her bandaged properly. I turned that into my main priority.

_I'll deal with Doji later._

Without warning, I punched him in the face, shoved him onto a tree and grabbed the giant fork. Then, I stabbed it through Doji's sleeve, pinning him to the trunk. Then, I stuck the butcher knife into the tree next to his neck, the blade a hairsbreadth away from his flesh. I did the same with the other large blade that was sticking out of his back pocket.

The knives curved over his neck like the roof of a house, so if he tried to push himself away from the tree, his neck would get sliced. I thanked my mother for teaching me that trick (in a situation that involved a food fight, raisins, and baboons wearing hippie glasses; long story, tell you later).

I picked up Miyako bridal-style and bolted through the woods, leaving Doji to figure out how to get out of the trap by himself.

_Boy, she's light. Where's the freaking limo?_ I was pretty sure that there was a first-aid kit in there. The driver had mentioned something about a little boy leaning out of the window too far... let's say that it was not pretty. As in, the falling-head-first-into-a-garbage-truck not pretty.

I just hoped that the knives were enough to hold Doji off.

The woods looked the same; I was getting a little irritated because I had a nagging suspicion that I was going around in circles.

It was a good thing that my instincts were horribly wrong. I ducked out of the shade of the trees and almost toppled over into the stream. I waded across, which was torture for my shoes and pants. The stream was deeper than I thought; it reached my knees and I had to lift Miyako higher to prevent her from crashing into the water.

_Cold cold cold_...

I tried to shake the water off my legs when I emerged on the other side. My stomach growled. _Damn it, not now_! I snapped at it. Now I was really regretting not eating breakfast when Ryuto literally threw it at my face. I made a mental note to be the first one at the buffet table at the reception. Yeah, there are some good things about a wedding. Just thinking about it made my mouth water.

I shook my head. _Focus!_

Now... how the hell am I supposed to get into a limo?

Then, _Miyako, forget what I said about you being stupid. You are so damn _smart.

Apparently, she had the brains to think ahead and leave a window open. How nice. It made me wonder if she could see the future, or something. She was making it way too easy.

Hell, it was _so_ easy that it was creepy.

Anyway, I bandaged up her arm and left her there. It didn't seem like the kind of thing I _should_ do, and it sounded a little like abandonment...

Okay, it _was_ abandonment.

DON'T JUDGE ME! What else was I supposed to do?

I reluctantly went back into the stream and retraced my steps back to the place I'd left Doji. I just hoped that the trap was good enough to hold him.

They were.

"Hey, Ryuga, could you loosen these knives a little?" Doji pleaded. "I'm kind of getting tired."

_Heh. Good._

I shook my head and watched in amusement as Doji tried to figure out a way to get out without cutting himself. I just sat behind a few shrubs at the edge of the field, listening to the minister ramble on and on about... wait, what was he talking about?

Well, the excitement of it all didn't stop me from falling asleep.

I literally toppled backwards onto a tree and dozed off.

* * *

><p>Sorry I haven't updated in some time! Okay, for some of you, that might have been kind of short, but for me, IT WAS LIKE FOREVER!<p>

Oh, the horror!

I made Ryuga fall asleep because weddings are kind of boring... I've been to a few, so I know how it feels. Plus, I seriously have no idea about Japanese wedding rituals.

And so far, I really want Ryo and Hana to kiss. Because when they do, Ryuga and Gingka will be brothers, and that's all I need to say on that matter!

MWAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! (my evil laugh, which you'll notice in most of my stories)


	34. Happy Ending  FINISHED!

**DISCLAIMER:**

Me: This is the last chapter! Phew! And I'm just gonna get it over with.

Ryuga (strangely cheerful): =^.^= DragonFang2011 doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade.

Me: Hikaru was right. You are _so_ adorable.

Ryuga: (growls) You're spoiling my mood. And only Hikaru could call me "adorable!" (blushes)

Hikaru: ...

Me: (snorts in laughter) Alright, Lover Boy. Why didn't you tell me that Hikaru's your girlfriend?

Ryuga: She's not my girlfriend!

Hikaru (simultaneously): He's not my boyfriend!

Me: (sigh) I love RyugaxHikaru. So much chemistry. They're complete opposites! Fire and Water! I love Fire and Water pairings, like Zutara from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Heard of it? It's awesome! And sadly, I seem to have an irritating attraction to fandom pairings... TToTT Which is SO SO UPSETTING 'CUZ THEY NEVER COME TRUE! None of my No.#1 pairings came true, except for PercyxAnnabeth in Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Ryuga: Please, just shut up.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Ending<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oi. Wake up, Princess. Wake up." Someone was poking my forehead with sharp fingernails.<p>

I snorted and swatted the cold hand away from my face.

Then, Miyako slapped me. Hard.

"Ow!" I hissed, touching my right cheek.

My sister smirked, her right arm in a sling. Her face was paler than usual, and her movements were slow and sluggish. She had somehow managed to put on her dress with only one arm. "It's almost time for the kiss."

"How long was I out?"

She rolled her eyes. "A few minutes. Weddings don't take _that_ long."

"I've never been to one before today!" I protested, plucking a leaf out of Miyako's curled hair. She scowled and started combing through her ebony-black locks with pale, slender fingers. At the corner of my eye, I saw that Doji was all tied up, gagged, and unconscious.

"How'd you do that?" I asked her, gesturing to the terrorist. Heh. Barely.

She shrugged, her lips curling into another one of her mysterious half-smiles. "It's not the first time I've lost the use of an arm."

We peered out of the woods just in time to hear the bride and groom say, "I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

There was an excited silence. They weren't smooching yet.

"Just kiss already!" I yelled.

Several people giggled.

The couple grinned and smashed their lips onto the other's.

Cheers erupted from all directions. While everyone was distracted, Miyako and I rejoined our peers.

"What happened?" Kyoya's blue eyes were uncharacteristically worried as he examined Miyako's cast.

"Doji happened; again," she said.

"I say we leave him in the woods until after the reception!" I whooped. "Who's with me?"

Miyako raised her uninjured hand.

Hikaru scoffed. "You're not serious."

"'Course I am!" my sister and I chorused.

After the picture-taking chaos, I wove through the crowd to find Gingka chatting with several of his friends, or maybe allies. I grabbed his arm and tossed him over my shoulder. He let out a satisfyingly high-pitched yelp as he landed on the ground.

"I thought we agreed that you won't beat me up!"

I hauled him up by the front of his shirt, only to shove him back onto the grass. "I made no promises."

"Oh yeah?" Gingka growled. "You're going down, Lizard Boy!"

Piece by piece, we were breaking our deal, which I knew wouldn't have lasted very long.

He started ruffling my hair and making cooing noises.

I said that he used to suck his toe until he was five, out loud.

He asked me about how Hikaru and I were coming along.

If he had his Beyblade, I would've thrown it into the stream.

If he had his headband, I would've tossed it onto the grass and stomped on it.

Unfortunately, he had neither.

Which was sad.

So instead, I decided to punch him in the nose. However, Hikaru stopped me. "Stop that!"

The Wang Hu Zhong leader's face had a mixture of confusion and amusement on it. "What's going on?"

"Just welcoming Gingka to the family," I explained. "He's my brother now, so _all_ beat-down rights go to _me_."

I couldn't even describe how shocked everyone looked.

"You mean that Hana's your... mother?" the girl from Excalibur asked.

Julian Konzern raised a critical eyebrow at me. "Somehow, this is all very strange."

I nodded and smacked Gingka's nose for good measure.

"OOOOOOWWWWWWW!" He slapped a hand over his nose, which probably made it worse, because he whimpered.

I ignored his screams. "Oh please, that wasn't even one of my good ones."

"My nose is sensitive!" he gasped.

* * *

><p>The only thing I liked about the reception was the food.<p>

Yeah, the food was amazing.

Gingka and I literally fought over the last piece of chicken.

"I GOT TO IT FIRST!" he screamed.

"MUST BE YOUR IMAGINATION!" I retorted, poking him on the nose.

"OUCH! WILL YOU STOP THAT?"

"NO!" _POKE!_

"Alright, you immature brats," Miyako snapped, squeezing in between us. "You'd better stop it right now. Everyone's staring at you!" She stabbed the chicken with her fork until the metal tips of the prongs stuck out on the other side. I heard a loud _crunch _and assumed it to be the bone, but when Miyako put the meat on her plate, the platter that was holding the chicken was in large pieces.

My sister's face darkened in frustration at the broken china, then went back to the table where she sat down between Kyoya and Hikaru.

Gingka and I exchanged a half-furious, half-shocked glance, and looked at the destroyed plate. "If you'd let me have it in the first place, my stupid sister never would've stabbed through the plate!" I hissed, gesturing at the tiny holes in the tablecloth.

My new brother (Okay, weird; I'm never calling him that again) grinned sheepishly. "Let's just pretend that nothing happened."

I made a face and flicked him on the nose.

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>After the pretty boring reception, I entered the hotel room that me, Gingka, Ryuto, and Kyoya were sharing, and pulled off my shoes and socks.<p>

Kyoya was sprawled on the bed that he was supposed to be sharing with Gingka, cleaning his Leone (which Miyako had kindly obtained before we went to our rooms).

Gingka was sleeping with his head on the table, one side of his face crushing a hamburger.

Ryuto was already asleep on his side of our bed, snoring away. Well, actually, he was _not_ on his side; more like in the middle of the bed. I huffed in irritation and poked him. "Ryuto, move over."

He just snorted in his sleep and hugged the pillow.

"Ryuto..."

"Giant cookie..."

I yanked him over the side of the bed and watched blankly as he landed head-first at my feet.

He yelped quite loudly. "CHOCOLATE! Wha... what was that for?" he grumbled, trying to untangle himself from the blankets.

"Quit hogging the bed," I growled, taking off my jacket, tie, and shirt. Then, I collapsed onto the mattress and pulled the covers over my head.

Then, I sat up. "Wait... what did we do with Doji, again?" I asked Kyoya. His eyes widened.

He and I stared at each other, and shrugged.

"Maybe tomorrow."

* * *

><p>It was a few days after Ryo and Mom ran off to their honeymoon...<p>

"RYUGA!" Kenta whined, not letting go of my ankles. "DON'T LEAVE!"

"Gr..."

Benkei pried the green-haired blader off me. "Alright, buddy; you're overreacting."

"Do you have to go so soon?" Miyako deadpanned.

"Thanks so much for caring, sister," I muttered through gritted teeth.

Ryuto was busy examining the snake bracelet, which sadly, had been forgotten for a good few months.

"Anyway, I've spent too much time here," I pointed out.

"And I was just starting to get used to you." Gingka fake-pouted.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

He put both palms in his ears and made a face at me.

"Immature weirdos," Miyako snorted.

I was about to summon a bolt of lightning to teleport me to Africa, when Hikaru grabbed my shirt and kissed me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Miyako smirk and bump fists with Madoka.

Hikaru pulled away, blushing.

"Um... um... uh... well... uhhhh... hi."

You guys might think that it was Hikaru who stuttered, but it was me.

"I..." I stammered, walking backwards. "I... gotta go... now." Then, I slammed into a pole, grinned sheepishly, and with a red flash, I was in the jungle.

"YESSSSSSS!"

* * *

><p>Well, that was a long story (for me, anyway)!<p>

I had a great time writing it!

Thanks for reading and reviewing, everyone!

~DragonFang2011

PEACE OUT!


	35. Monkeys and Buttholes

****DISCLAIMER:****

I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE: METAL FIGHT

* * *

><p>This is the "long" story I was talking about in Chapter 33, the food fight, raisins, and baboons wearing hippie glasses.<p>

... It's actually not very long... =^.^=

* * *

><p>"RYUGA!" Mom screamed. "HURRY UP!"<p>

I bounced out of bed enthusiastically. The clock on my nightstand read 10:26 am. "We're really going to the zoo?"

She poked her head into my room. "Yes, we are. Now, get dressed."

I nodded and grabbed a rumpled change of clothes from the floor. I slipped on the clothing hurriedly, ignoring the fact that the knees of my jeans were ripped and had grass stains on it, and that one sock was black, and the other one was gray with a hole on the toe. Then, I lifted my Beyblade equipment off my bedpost and fastened it around my waist.

Mom, Ryuto (four years old), and Miyako (three years old) were already waiting in the living room. I put on my shoes, not even bothering to tie the shoelaces.

"C'mon!" I yelled.

Before I knew it, we were standing at the zoo entrance. Mom paid for the tickets.

"What do you wanna see first?" she asked.

"I wanna see the lions," Ryuto said.

"Snakes," I suggested. "But I didn't eat breakfast."

Mom sighed, shaking her head in amusement. "Then we go to the cafeteria."

We bought a hot dog, some orange juice, and tons of other foods that little kids shouldn't eat for breakfast.

I bit into the hot dog eagerly.

Suddenly, a burger hit me smack in the face. I nearly toppled over. Miyako was grinning in manical delight at me, her tiny hands smeared with mustard. "Ashhole!" she squealed.

I opened my mouth, about to yell at her (and correct her pronunciation of the synonym for _butthole_), but a scream stopped me from doing so.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Ryuto shrieked, and before Mom could stop him, he hurled a plastic cup of coffee at some random guy, who laughed and and threw a pancake at a couple across the room.

All hell broke loose.

Mom bolted out of the cafeteria, taking a strangely-cheerful Miyako with her. I barely dodged a PB&J sandwich as it whizzed past my head, and winced as I stroked my hair and discovered some sticky grape jelly in it. Then there was that pizza slice that hit me smack in the face.

The things that people eat so early in the morning these days...

I grabbed Ryuto's hand and dragged him outside. I sneezed, and blood flew out of my nostrils and splattered onto the ground. I looked closer.

It wasn't blood. It was tomato sauce.

A couple of black-clothed men were running towards us from the main building, carrying suspicious duffel bags.

_It's obvious that they're robbers_, I thought, spotting a shiny coin bounce out of a tear in one of the bags._ Dumb robbers._

"Let it rip!" Mom launched Nightmare Rex at them, but they ducked, and the red Bey smashed a hole into the primate cage.

So a few minutes later, souvenir photos included a dozen monkeys chasing a family of four through the zoo, probably attracted to our food-covered clothes. We ran past a stand, with hippie teenagers selling tie-dyed T-shirts, peace signs, gaudy necklaces, and at least an apartment's worth of colorful, unattractive sunglasses.

I looked behind us. The hippies were yelling at us, and the monkeys now sported a nice, rainbow-colored assortment of accessories.

A chimpanzee wearing multicolored glasses with round lenses crashed into a trash can, then decided against chasing us and went for the easy meal - the stinky food in the garbage. Half of his friends followed, but the others seemed to think that fresh food was better.

Mom screamed as she grabbed a lamppost, swung herself, and made a U-turn, heading back to the cafeteria.

Good news: the primates seemed to have tackled both robbers to the ground and were bouncing around, tearing up money and pulling boxes of raisins out of the fat thief's pockets. They (the animals) screeched in delight and stuffed themselves silly with the food.

The scrawny, chicken-legged robber got up and tiptoed towards the exit, a handful of bills shoved into his clothes.

Mom vaporized out of nowhere and trapped the guy's neck between a triangle of knives and a wooden pole.

Miyako cheered and spat on the fat robber. "A**hole," she gurgled.

I slapped her.


	36. NEWS!

Hey guys! This is DragonFang2011. Sorry to say, but this is not an update. This is a very important message which is currently being relayed from one author to another.

Some of you may know that the site is now starting to be very strict. They are taking down any stories with too much violence, yaoi, yuri and other traits inappropriate for the younger writers or viewers. If a story has said traits there is a possibility that it might shut down.

There are two ways to help.

There is an author called DarkHeartInTheSky. Go to her profile and you will see a petition. I already signed it. It doesn't take up much of your time but it helps us prove that we writers have the freedom to write whatever we want. This include translators, readers and even beta readers. Even they can make a difference.

The second way is to participate in Black Out Day taking place on June 23. It was organized by Zukofan2005. On the said date, GTM timing, don't go on this site. Don't update, PM, review and other stuff. JUST DON'T GO ON THIS AMAZING SITE WHICH IS CURRENTLY ON THE EDGE RIGHT NOW! If enough people participate, the site will take us seriously and take our thoughts into consideration.

Post this on your other stories. Be it updated or complete just post about this. We have to stop this treatment now!

_**-FF is trying to enforce restrictions on yaoi, yuri, violence, etc.**_

_**-Stop this by signing the petition on DarkHeartInSky's profile page.**_

_**-Stop this by participating in the Black Out Day.**_


End file.
